Voltron Genderbender season 1
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the cartoon with a female Shiro
1. Chapter 1: the rise of Voltron part 1

i don't own Voltron legendary defender

* * *

Kerberos: moon of Pluto

Three people are collecting ice samples.

Easy son this is delicate said, Sam

Amazing, isn't it Shiro? asks Matt.

You guys get a little more excited about ice samples then I do said, Shiro.

This is history in the making said, Sam.

Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth said, Sam.

Think of it, dad. we could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens said, Matt.

My life's work would be complete said, Sam.

The area around them begins to rumble.

What is that? seismic activity? asks Sam.

Then a giant spaceship appears.

We should get back to the ship said, Shiro.

What? What is that? asks Sam.

It can't be said, Sam.

Run! Come on run said, Shiro.

The spaceship fires a beam that hits them and they disappear,

* * *

Shiro wakes up to find herself and the two men captives.

Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists said an Alien.

I don't think they know anything useful said the Alien.

Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation said Zarkon.

Then Shiro looks over a that the Holts.

The Druids will find out what they know said Zarkon.

Please, we come from a peaceful Planet said, Shiro.

We mean you no harm said, Shiro.

We're unarmed said, Shiro.

Then a guard hits Shiro in back of the head and she blacks out.

Shiro comes around to find herself being dragged while the holts are walking.

She hears other prisoners talking about them.

She looks to her right, sees the size of the ship and is shocked.

* * *

One year later.

Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14 said, Lance.

Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission said, Lance.

Ugh said Hunk.

Lance, can you keep this thing straight? asks Hunk.

Relax Hunk i'm just getting a feel for the stick said, Lance.

It's not like I did this said, Lance.

Lance jerks the craft

Hunk groans.

Or this said, Lance.

He jerks the craft again.

Hunk groans again.

Okay unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better knock it off, man said Hunk.

Then a boy with orange hair appears.

We've picked up a distress beacon said Pidge.

all right look alive team said, Lance.

Pidge track coordinates said, Lance.

Copy said Pidge.

Knock it off Lance please said Hunk.

Oh, this one's on you buddy said, Lance.

We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out said, Lance.

Hunk grabs a screen nearby and looks at it.

Oh, no said Hunk.

Oh no. Fix now, puke later said Lance.

I lost contact said Pidge.

The shaking is interfering with our sensors said Pidge.

Come on, Hunk said Lance.

It's not responding said Hunk.

Hunk unbuckles his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer.

Lance's monitor activates.

Oh, never mind fellas. Thar she blows said, Lance.

Prepare for approach on visual said Lance.

I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and gastrointestinal issues said Pidge.

Agreed said Hunk.

Stop worrying. This baby can take it, can't you champ said Lance.

The craft shook.

See? She was nodding, she was nodding said, Lance.

Pidge hail down to them and let them know their ride is here said, Lance.

Pidge unbuckles the seatbelt to reach the microphone.

Attention lunar vessel—Uwah! said Pidge.

Pidge falls and collides with the floor.

What are you doing? asks Lance.

Buckle your belt said, Lance.

And Hunk stop that shaking said, Lance.

i'm trying - oh, no said Hunk.

Hunk pukes.

Attention Lunar vessel this is Galaxy Garrison rescue craft one Victor six three tango said Pidge.

Coming in for a landing and extraction, against crew recommendations said Pidge,

no time for your mutinous comments now said, Lance.

They're going under and we're going in said, Lance.

Lookout for that overhang said Pidge.

No worries said, Lance.

My first year in flight school, know what they called me? asks Lance.

They called me the Tailor because how I thread the needle said, Lance.

Come around, come around said, Lance.

Come on come on said, Lance.

We lost a wing said Hunk.

Oh, man said Lance.

Computer: Simulation failed.

Nice work Tailor said Pidge.

The doors to the simulator open to reveal Commander Iverson.

Roll out donkeys ordered Iverson.

Scene change to outside the simulator.

Let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students said, Iverson.

Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator? asks Iverson.

The engineer puked in the main gearbox said cadet 1.

Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems, what else said Iverson.

The comm spec removed his safety harness said cadet 2.

the pilot crashed said cadet 3.

Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other said, Iverson.

Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team said, Iverson.

Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite Astroxplorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the crew on the Kerberos mission said, Iverson.

Then Pidge gets upset.

That's not true, sir said Pidge.

What? said, Iverson.

Sorry, sir. I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair, but point taken said, Lance.

I hope I don't need to remind you that only reason you're here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out said Iverson.

Don't follow in his footsteps said, Iverson.

next said, Iverson.

Scene changes to in the Garrison halls.

Hunk and Lance are now in their normal clothes.

lights out in five said, Iverson.

Everyone back to your dorms now said, Iverson.

We shouldn't be doing this said Hunk.

You heard Commander Iverson said, Lance.

We need to bond as a team said, Lance.

We're gonna grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls - said, Lance.

I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record said Hunk.

This is a bad idea said Hunk.

You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure said, Lance.

All of your little adventures end up with me in the principal's office said Hunk.

oh, man said Hunk.

L-5 north all clear said a guard.

I'm fine said Hunk.

They hear something and hide.

Pidge comes out of his dorm and sneaks away.

Lance and Hunk come out their hiding spot.

Where is he going? said, Lance.

Scene changes to the roof of the Garrison.

Pidge is set up with equipment and is listening to something.

you come up here to rock out? asks Lance.

Pidge screams.

Oh, Lance, Hunk said Pidge.

No, um, just looking at the stars said Pidge.

Where'd you got this stuff? asks Lance.

It doesn't look like Garrison tech said, Lance.

I built it said Pidge.

you built all of this? asks Hunk.

Stop it said Pidge.

With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system said Pidge.

That right? all the way to Kerberos? asks Lance.

You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up said, Lance.

What's your deal? asks Lance.

Second warning, Hunk said Pidge.

Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets said, Lance.

Fine said Pidge.

The world as you know is about to change said Pidge.

The Kerberos mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake said Pidge.

Stop touching my equipment yells Pidge.

So, I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter said Pidge.

Whoa. What! Aliens? said Hunk.

Okay, so you're crazy, got it said, Lance.

i'm serious, they keep repeating one word Voltron said Pidge.

And tonight it's going crazier than I've ever heard it said Pidge.

How crazy? asks Lance.

Then Iverson makes an announcement over the P.A.

What's going on? is that a meteor? asks Hunk.

A very, very big meteor? asks Hunk.

It's a ship said Pidge.

Holy crow said, Lance.

I can't believe what i'm seeing said, Lance.

That's not one of ours said Lance.

No said Pidge.

It's one of theirs said Pidge.

So, wait said Hunk.

there really are aliens out there? Hunk asks.

We've got to see that ship said Pidge.

Hunk, come on said, Lance.

Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever said Hunk.

Scene changes to the desert.

Whoa! what the heck is that thing? asks Lance.

Then spots a woman coming out of the ship.

And who the heck is she? asks Lance.

Lance said Pidge.

Right, Alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look said, Lance.

Aw, man said Hunk.

I guess there's nothing we can do but head back to the barracks, right? said Hunk.

Wait said Pidge.

They set a camera in there and I grabbed its feed, look said Pidge.

They see Takashia "Shiro" Shirogane on the camera strapped to a table.

Hey! What are you doing? asks Shiro

Calm down, Shiro said Iverson.

We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests said, Iverson.

You have to listen to me said, Shiro.

They destroy worlds said, Shiro.

Aliens are coming said, Shiro.

That's Shiro said, Lance.

The pilot of the Kerberos mission said, Lance.

That girl's my hero said, Lance.

Guess she's not dead in space after all said Hunk.

Where's the rest of the crew? asks Pidge.

Do you know how long you've been gone? asks Iverson.

I don't know, months? years? said, Shiro.

Look there's no time said, Shiro.

Aliens are coming here for a weapon said, Shiro.

They're probably on their way said, Shiro.

They'll destroy us said, Shiro.

We have to find Voltron said, Shiro.

Voltron said Pidge.

Sir, take a look at this said a man.

It appears her arm had been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic said the man.

Put her under until we know what that thing can do said, Iverson.

No, don't said Shiro.

Don't put me under said, Shiro.

No! there's no time said, Shiro.

They didn't ask about the rest of the crew said Pidge.

What are they doing? said Lance.

She's a legend said Lance.

They're not even gonna listen to her? said Lance.

We have to get her out said Pidge.

I hate to be the voice of reason, Always, but weren't we watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards said Hunk.

That was before we were properly motivated said, Lance.

We've just got to think said Lance.

Could we tunnel in? asks Lance.

Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs said Pidge.

Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary - little late-night snack said Hunk.

No said, Lance.

What we need is a distraction said, Lance.

Some explosions go off in the distance.

Is that the aliens? asks Hunk twice.

Are they here? They got here quick said Hunk.

No, the explosions were a distraction, for him said Pidge.

The Garrison's headed toward the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side said Pidge.

No way said, Lance.

Oh, he is not going to beat us in there said, Lance.

That guy is always trying to one-up me said, Lance.

Who is it? asks Hunk.

Keith said, Lance.

Who? asks Pidge.

Are you sure? asks Hunk.

Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere said, Lance.

Who's Keith? asks Pidge.

Scene changes to inside the spaceship.

These readings are off the chart said a man.

Then the doors open to reveal Keith.

Hey said a man.

Keith beats the men up and then runs over to the table.

He takes off his mask, grabs Shiro's face and turns it towards him.

Shiro said, Keith.

Then cuts her bonds and lifts her off the table,

Then, Lance, Pidge and Hunk come in and Lance objects.

Who are you? asks Keith.

Who am I? uh, the name's Lance said Lance.

We were in same class at the garrison said, Lance.

Really? are you an engineer? asks Keith.

No, i'm a pilot! said Lance.

We were, like, rivals said, Lance.

You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck said Lance.

Oh, wait, I remember you said, Keith.

You're a cargo pilot said Keith.

Well, not anymore said Lance.

I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out said Lance.

Well, congratulations said Keith.

Scene changes to outside where Hunk and Pidge are.

Oh, man. They're coming back and they do not look happy said Hunk

We gotta go said Hunk.

Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you? asks Hunk.

Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us? asks Pidge.

No said, Keith.

Why am I holding her? asks Pidge.

Hey, we did all fit said Hunk.

Can't this thing go any faster? asks Lance.

We could toss out some non-essential weight said, Keith.

Oh, right said Lance.

Okay, so that was an insult I get it said, Lance.

Big man, lean left said Keith.

Aw, man! Mr. Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery! No, no. he's fine said Hunk.

Big man, lean right said Keith.

Guys? said Hunk.

Is that a cliff up ahead? asks Hunk.

Oh, no, no, no said Lance.

Yup said, Keith.

no, no, no said Lance.

What are you doing? asks Lance.

You're going to kill us all said, Lance.

Shut up and trust me said, Keith.

Scene changes to Shiro standing on a hill near a cabin and Keith walk towards her

It's good to have you back said, Keith.

it's good to be back said, Shiro.

So, what happened out there? where were you? asks Keith.

I wish I could tell you said, Shiro.

My head's still scrambled said, Shiro.

I was on an alien ship, but I escaped somehow said, Shiro.

It's all a blur said, Shiro.

How did you know to come to save me when I crashed? asks Shiro.

You should come to see this said Keith.

They walk back to the cabin.

Inside Keith takes a trap of a bulletin board to reveal a bunch of information, picture, and maps of a mountain nearby.

What have you been working on? asks Shiro.

I can"t explain it really said Keith.

After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place said, Keith.

It's like something some energy, was telling me to search said, Keith.

For what? asks Shiro.

Well, I didn't really know at the time until I stumbled across this area sais, Keith.

it's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings said, Keith.

Each tells a slightly different story about a Blue Lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night said Keith.

Then, you showed up said, Keith.

I should thank you all for getting me out said, Shiro.

Lance, right? asks Shiro.

The nervous guy's Hunk and i'm Pidge said Pidge.

So, did anyone else from your crew make it out? asks Pidge.

I'm not sure said, Shiro.

I remember the mission and being captured said, Shiro.

After that, it's just bits and pieces said, Shiro.

Yeah, sorry, interrupt, but back to the aliens said Hunk.

Where are they now? asks Hunk.

are they coming? are they coming for us? where are they at this very moment? asks Hunk.

I can't really put it together said, Shiro.

I remember the word Voltron said, Shiro.

It's some kind of weapon they're looking for but I don't know why said, Shiro.

Whatever it is I think we need to find before they do said, Shiro.

Well, last night I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff and I found this picture said Hunk.

Look it's his girlfriend said Hunk.

Hey, give me that said Pidge.

What were you doing in my stuff? asks Pidge.

I was looking for a candy bar said Hunk.

Bur then I started reading his diary said Hunk.

What? said Pidge.

I noticed the repeating series of number the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line said Hunk.

frown who? asks Keith.

It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element only this element doesn't exist on Earth said Hunk.

I thought it might be this Voltron said Hunk.

and I think I can build a machine to look for it like a Voltron Geiger Counter said Hunk.

Hunk you big gassy genius said, Lance.

It's pretty fascinating really said Hunk.

the wavelength looks like this said Hunk.

Give me that said, Keith.

Scene change to the rock formation.

Okay, I admit it this is super freaky said, Lance.

I'm getting a reading said Hunk.

They follow Hunk to a cave.

What are these? asks Shiro.

These are the lion cravings I was telling you about said Keith.

They're everywhere around here said Keith.

Lance touches the wall and it glows.

whoa whoa said, Lance.

They've never done that before said, Keith.

The ground below them glows and then crumbles dropping them down a tunnel into an underground cavern they land in a large puddle.

Lance gets up and sees something in front of him.

They are everywhere said, Lance.

It's the Blue Lion in a barrier.

Is this it? is this the Voltron? asks Pidge.

It must be said, Shiro.

This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here said, Keith.

Does any else get the feeling this is staring at them? asks Lance.

No said, Shiro.

Yeah, the eyes are totally following me said, Lance.

I wonder how we get through this said, Keith.

Maybe you just have to knock said, Lance.

The barrier disappears and the lion activates.

Then all five have a vision about five lions forming a robot.

Uh, did everyone just see that? asks Lance.

Voltron is a robot said Hunk.

Voltron is a huge, huge awesome robot said Hunk.

And this thing is only one piece of it said Pidge.

I wonder where the rest of them are? said Pidge.

This is what they're looking for said Shiro.

Incredible said Keith.

The lion lowers its body, opens its mouth and lowers a ramp.

Lance runs into the lion and goes into the cockpit.

He sits down in the pilot's seat.

Here we go said, Lance.

The seat goes forward to the controls and the lion's systems come online.

The rest walk in.

All right! very nice said Lance.

Okay, guys, I feel the need to point out just so that we're all aware said Hunk.

We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now said Hunk.

Whoa, did you guys just hear that? asks Lance.

Hear what? asks Keith.

I think its talking to me said Lance,

hmmm um said, Lance.

He presses a few buttons and the lion roars.

Okay got it said, Lance.

Now, let's try this said Lance.

Then lion crashes threw the rock and fly all over the place.

You are the worst pilot ever said Keith,

What in Sam Hill is that? asks Iverson.

It appears to be flying Blue Lion, Sir said a man.

The Lion runs across the desert.

Inside the lion

Isn't this awesome? Lance asks.

Make it stop, Make it stop said Hunk.

I'm not making it do anything said, Lance.

It's like it's on autopilot said, Lance.

The Lion blasts off into space.

Where are you going? Keith asks.

I just said it's on autopilot said, Lance.

It's says there's an alien ship approaching Earth said, Lance.

I think we're supposed to stop it said, Lance.

What did it say, exactly? Pidge Asks.

Well, it's not like it's saying words said, Lance.

It's more like feeding ideas into my brain, kind of said, Lance.

Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for why don't we just, I don't know to give it to them said Hunk.

Maybe they'll leave us alone said Hunk.

Sorry lion nothing personal said Hunk.

You don't understand said, Shiro.

These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy said, Shiro.

Destroying everything in their path said, Shiro.

There's no bargaining with them said, Shiro.

They won't stop until everything is dead said, Shiro.

Oh, never mind then said Hunk.

A spaceship like the one that took Shiro and the Holts a year before appears.

Holy crow! is that really an alien ship? said Hunk.

They found me said, Shiro.

The ship then fires at the lion.

We gotta to out of here said Pidge.

Hang on said, Lance.

The lion dodges the fire and blasts off.

All right, okay, I think I know what to do said Lance,

Be careful, man said Pidge.

This isn't a simulator said Pidge.

Well, that's good said, Lance.

I always wreck the simulator said, Lance.

The lion fires a beam from its mouth and blows up part of the ships hull.

Let's try this said Lance.

The lion then dodges the fire and scratches the hull.

Nice job, Lance said Shiro.

Ok, I think it's time to get these guys away from our Planet said, Lance.

Lord Zarkon, the escaped concubine and her people found the lion said an Alein.

It attacked us and is heading out of the system said the alien.

Follow that lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept ordered Zarkon.

Capturing that Lion and the girl are your only Priorities said Zarkon.

Yes, your majesty said the alien.

full power after that lion said the alien.

Oh, no said Hunk.

They're gaining on us said Pidge.

It's weird said, Lance.

They're not trying to shoot at us said, Lance.

They're just chasing us said Lance.

Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? Hunk asks.

I am not on board with this new direction guys said Hunk.

Where are we? Keith asks.

Edge of the solar system said, Shiro.

There's Kerberos said, Shiro.

It takes months for our ships to get out this far said Pidge.

We got out here in five seconds said Pidge.

A wormhole appears before them.

What is that? Hunks Asks.

This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there said, Lance.

Where does it go? Pidge asks.

I don't know said, Lance.

Shiro, you're the senior officer here said, Lance.

What should we do? Lance asks.

Whatever is happening the lion knows more than we do said, Shiro.

I say we trust it, but we're a team now said, Shiro.

We should decide together said, Shiro.

All right said, Lance.

Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow said, Lance.


	2. Chapter 2: the rise of Voltron part 2

i don't own Voltron legendary defender

* * *

They go into the wormhole, and it vanishes after they got through.

Whoa! that was said, Lance.  
Hunk pukes.  
So sorry said Hunk.  
I'm just surprised it took this long says Pidge.  
I don't recognize any of these constellations said, Shiro.  
We must be a long, long way from Earth said, Shiro.  
The lion seems to want to this Planet said, Lance  
I think I think it's going home said, Lance.  
Guy's personal space said, Lance.  
Hunk, your breath is killing me said, Lance.  
Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Hunk asks.  
Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway? Hunk asks.  
it got away from that alien warship, didn't it? Lance asks.  
I don't know if you've noticed but we're in an alien warship said, Keith.  
Oh, are you scared? Lance asks.  
With you at the helm, Terrified said Keith.  
All right, knock it off said, Shiro.  
No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now said, Shiro.  
If we want to get through this, We've got to do it together said, Shiro.  
So, what do we do? Pidge asks.  
First, we find out where we're headed said, Shiro.  
Lance? said, Shiro.  
I don't know said, Lance.  
I'm sorry. The Lions not talking to me anymore said, Lance.  
Wait! wait, wait, wait! ssh said, Lance.  
Listen. I think I hear something said, Lance.  
He farts.  
I'm hearing it too said, Keith.  
it's, uh. It's kind of a - high pitched squeal said hunk.  
Then they smell it.  
But seriously there's a castle up ahead said, Lance.  
Wow says all.  
As the Lion flew near it the castle lit up.  
Keep your guard up said, Shiro.  
The lands in front of the castle's main doors.  
Something wrong? Pidge asks.  
My crew was captured by aliens once said, Shiro.  
I'm not going to let it happen again said, Shiro.  
They exit the lion and it gets up.  
No! I knew it was going to eat us said Hunk.  
The lion roars and the doors to the castle open.  
Oh, the door is open said Hunk.  
Guess I was wrong about you said Hunk.  
They go inside.  
Hello, calls Hunk.  
From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger said Pidge.  
Computer: hold for identity scan.  
What? said Pidge.  
Why are we here? what do you want with us? Shiro asks.  
Then a path before is lit up.  
I guess we're going that why said Pidge.  
Hello? says Hunk.  
Hello? says Hunk.  
Hello? says Hunk.  
Where are we? Lance Asks.  
It's some kind of control room says Pidge.  
The controls activate and two pods appear each with a person inside of them.  
Are these guys dead? Hunk asks.  
Then one of the pods activates, opens and a woman falls out.  
Hello said, Lance.  
Who are you? where am I? the woman asks.  
I'm Lance and you're right here in my arms said, Lance.  
Your ears said the woman.  
yeah said Lance,  
They're hideous said the woman.  
what wrong with them? the woman asks.  
Nothing's wrong with them said, Lance.  
They heard exactly what you said about them said, Lance.  
Who are you? Where's King Alfor? What are you ding my castle? the woman asks.  
A giant Blue Lion brought us here that's all we know said, Lance.  
How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to it's Paladin? the woman asks.  
What are you all doing here? unless said the woman.  
How long has been? the woman asks.  
We don't know what you're talking about said, Shiro.  
Why don't you tell us who you are? Shiro asks.  
Maybe we can, says Shiro.  
I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea said Allura.  
I've got find out where we are and how long we've been asleep said Allura.  
Allura activates the control.  
Okay, that's how that works said Pidge.  
Then the second pods activate, opens and a man comes out.  
Enemy combatants said the man.  
Quiznak! you're lucky I have a case of the old sleep chamber knees said the man.  
Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like this, one, two, three, sleepy time said the man.  
Then show each other fighting moves.  
Man, these guys are good said Hunk.  
It can't be said Allura.  
What is it? the man asks.  
We've been asleep for 10,000 years said Allura.  
Flashback starts  
Zarkon appears on a screen.  
Zarkon said Alfor.  
your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor, said Zarkon.  
I will be there shortly to claim Voltron said Zarkon.  
Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late said Allura.  
It's already too late said Alfor.  
We must send the lions away said Alfor.  
We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands said Alfor.  
We can't give up hope said Allura.  
i'm sorry, daughter said Alfor.  
If all goes well I will see you again said Alfor.  
Father said Allura.  
I love you said Alfor.  
Flashback ends.  
Planet Altea and all of the other planets in our solar system have been destroyed said Allura.  
Coran, Father is gone said Allura.  
Our entire civilization ... said Allura.  
Zarkon said Allura.  
Zarkon said, Shiro.  
H was the king of the Galra said Allura.  
A vile creature and an enemy to all free people said Allura.  
I remember now I was his prisoner and personal slave said, Shiro.  
He's still alive? Impossible said Allura.  
I can't explain but it's true said, Shiro.  
He's searching for a superweapon called Voltron said, Shiro.  
He's searching for it because he knows it's the only that can defeat him said Allura.  
And that' exactly why we must find it before he does said Allura.  
Scene changes to a room filled with floating crystals.  
Scene changes to Zarkon looking out into space.  
The Blue Lion has returned and I feel a resurgence of Altean energy said a woman.  
Alfor's daughter lives? how? asks Zarkon.  
I know not but is it time to reclaim what is rightfully ours said the woman.  
Yes, I shall wipe that foul race from the Universe forever and take back Voltron and my concubine in one fell swoop said Zarkon.  
Contact my Commanders ordered Zarkon.  
Emperor Zarkon requests an audience said a Galra.  
Commander Sendak the Princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector said Zarkon.  
We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining lions and in addition, my concubine that escaped is on that planet said Zarkon.  
Your battle fleet is closest their location said Zarkon.  
Retrieve them and lions orders Zarkon.  
With them all the Galra empire with unstoppable said Zarkon.  
I fight for the Empire said, Sendak.  
I conquer in the name of Galra said, Sendak.  
No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will said, Sendak.  
Vrepit sa said, Sendak.  
Set a course for Arus said, Sendak.  
Scene changes to Arus.  
Princess, you must eat said, Coran.  
It's been 10,000 years said Coran,  
I'm not hungry said Allura.  
Man, 10,000 years said Lance.  
That's like one thousand plus ten said, Lance.  
That's times ten said, Keith.  
Whatever, dropout said Lance.  
I haven't eaten since breakfast and i'm starving said Hunk.  
Yeah, but you've thrown up like five times said Pidge.  
Hmm, good point said Hunk.  
I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,00 years ago said, Shiro.  
It must have been an incredible place said, Shiro.  
Yes, it was but now it is gone and we are the last Alteans alive said, Coran.  
Looks like we're not the last after all said Allura.  
A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us said, Coran.  
how did they find us? Allura asks.  
I'm not sure said, Lance.  
But I bet it's Keith's fault said, Lance.  
Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better said Keith.  
After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole said Keith.  
I'll stick you in a wormhole said, Lance.  
Stow it, Cadets said Shiro.  
This is no time to place blame said, Shiro.  
It's time to work as a team said, Shiro.  
How long before they arrive? Shiro asks.  
At their speed? oh, well carry the two, I'd say probably a couple of days said Coran.  
Good, let them come said Allura.  
By the time they get here you five will have reformed and together will we destroy Zarkon's empire Voltron said Allura.  
Sorry food goo said Hunk.  
Princess, there are five of these lions said, Shiro.  
How are we going to find the rest? Shiro asks.  
King Alfor connected the lion's to Allura's life force said, Coran.  
She alone is the key to lion's whereabouts said, Coran.  
Then a star map appears.  
Whoa said All.  
These are coordinates said Pidge.  
The Black lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue lion said Pidge.  
Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their brain cage said, Coran.  
Very observant said Allura.  
That's because the Black lion is in the castle said Allura.  
To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands King Alfor locked it in the castle said, Coran.  
It can only be freed if the other four lions are present said Coran.  
As you have found the Lions' choose their pilots said Allura.  
It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced said Allura.  
The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion said Allura.  
Together they form something greater than science can explain said Allura.  
The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron said Allura.  
It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times someone whose men will follow without hesitation said Allura.  
That is why Shiro you will pilot the Black lion said Allura.  
The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring said Allura.  
Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion said Allura.  
The Blue Lion said Allura.  
Hold up, let me guess said, Lance.  
Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch said, Lance.  
The Yellow Lion is caring and kindly said Allura.  
Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own said Allura.  
His heart must be Mighty said Allura.  
As the leg of Voltron, you will lift up the team up and hold them together said Allura.  
The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master said Allura.  
It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable said Allura.  
Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone said Allura.  
Keith, you will fly the Red Lion said Allura.  
What? This guy? said Lance.  
Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet said Allura.  
There must be something wrong with the castle said Allura.  
After 10,00 years it might need some work said Allura.  
Don't worry we'll find it soon said, Coran.  
They don't call me the Coranic for nothing said, Coran.  
It's because it sounds like Mechanic said, Coran.  
So Coranic, Mechanic said Coran.  
It's not it doesn't sound exactly like it said, Coran.  
It's similar said, Coran.  
Once all the lions are united you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe said Allura.  
Awesome said Hunk.  
Oh said Pidge.  
Wait, okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions got that part said Hunk.  
How do lions turn into legs? is this going to be a long trip? Hunk asks.  
Because I have to pee said Hunk.  
Do you people pee? Hunk asks.  
We don't have much time said, Shiro.  
Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion said, Shiro.  
Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one said, Shiro.  
Keith, you stay here said, Shiro.  
If you locate that Red Lion go get it said, Shiro.  
In the meantime, i'll get this castle's defenses ready said Allura.  
They'll be sorely needed said Allura.  
I'll get a pod ready and load the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion said, Coran.


	3. Chapter 3: the rise of Voltron part 3

i don't own voltron legendary defender.

* * *

We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work said, Coran.

The good news is that according to my readings, both Planets are relatively peaceful said, Coran.  
So if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives said, Coran.  
well, enjoy the trip said, Coran.  
The Paladins protests.  
Scene changes to Pidge and Shiro.  
Look said Pidge.  
On the river is a boat with a lion carved one end.  
Then they see a creature stand next to them and freak.  
I just a whatever that thing is said Pidge.  
Then the creature walks to the boat and mentions for them to follow.  
I think he wants us to get in his canoe said Pidge.  
Then I guess we should go said, Shiro.  
Huh? said Pidge.  
I've been locked up and forced to serve an evil alien emperor for a year said, Shiro.  
This is nothing said, Shiro.  
As they row down the river they see cute little alien creatures and they come to a have with a lion carved into the rock.  
I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us? Pidge asks.  
Scene change to Hunk and Lance as they are spinning and screaming while being chased by Galra fighter crafts and being shot at.  
A missile hits the Blue Lion and it tumbles towards the ground.  
I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful said Hunk.  
Maybe " peaceful " means something else in Altean said, Lance.  
The chase resumes and now aliens on the ground are firing at them.  
According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion said Hunk.  
It below there where they're mining for the ore said Hunk.  
They don't even know the lion is there said Hunk,  
Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the lion? said Hunk.  
What do you think, Lance? Hunk asks.  
Who cares said, Lance.  
Just go get it said, Lance.  
I'm dropping you down there said, Lance.  
Me? down there? Hunk asks.  
No, no, no no said Hunk.  
Yes, i'll cover you said, Lance.  
What if the Yellow lion doesn't work? What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? Hunk asks.  
Too late! i'm already crying said Hunk.  
Sorry, no time for questions said, Lance.  
Then Lance drops Hunk out of the lion.  
Hunk tumbles into the mine and Lance goes back to fighting the Galra.  
Oh, yeah, sure, just drop me off in an alien planet that's cool man said Hunk.  
It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me but whatever.  
Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat said Hunk.  
Easy-peasy, yeah said Hunk.  
That all makes a ton of sense to me said Hunk.  
Then carving in the cave glow yellow as Hunk passes by in the mine cart.  
Cool said Hunk.  
Okay, i'm in a giant hole said Hunk.  
Now, what Hunk? said Hunk.  
Whoa pretty said Hunk.  
How am I gonna get through that? Hunk asks himself.  
Then he sees a drill and gets an idea.  
Outside Lance is still battling the Galra.  
Then Lance takes off while firing at the Galra.  
Back inside the cave.  
Hunk finds the Yellow Lion.  
Back outside the fight continues.  
Oh, no said Lance.  
Hunk said, Lance.  
Scene changes back to Shiro and Pidge.  
I know the Princess said this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong said Pidge.  
I mean, she's probably not wrong said Pidge.  
She's a Princess said Pidge.  
But I'm not a pilot, even though I've always wanted to be a pilot said Pidge.  
I mean, I've read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator said Pidge.  
But I can't be all that worse than Lance said Pidge.  
He crashed all the time said Pidge.  
But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? Pidge asks.  
What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? Pidge asks.  
What if there aren't even pedals? Pidge asks.  
You're rambling, listen said, Shiro.  
Our Commander on the Kerberos mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said "if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss the chance to do something great" said Shiro.  
Go, be great said, Shiro.  
Pidge eventually makes to the top of a mound but doesn't see the lion anywhere.  
But then He hears a growl and sees the lion is in the overgrowth.  
Shiro hears a roar and the stumbles forward.  
The Green Lion bursts out of the overgrowth.  
Scene changes back to Hunk and Lance's location.  
Hunk, come on! please, buddy said Lance.  
oh, no, no, no, no, no said Lance.  
Going down! we're going down said, Lance.  
Oh, no said Lance.  
A Galra fighter fires a missile at Lance and the Blue Lion.  
The Yellow lion appears and blocks the Missile.  
The Yellow Lion destroys the Galra fighter crafts.  
You okay Lance? Hunk asks.  
Hunk! I thought you were dead! you jumped in front of those shots to save my life said, Lance.  
Actually, I was trying to get out of the way said Hunk.  
Thankfully, what this thing lacks in speed, in more than makes up for in armor said Hunk.  
Man, can it take a beating said Hunk?  
we got incoming said Hunk.  
Paladins, please hurry back said Allura.  
I can't hold the wormholes much longer said Allura,  
Let's get out of here said, Lance.  
Both lions take off towards the wormhole when Hunk is hit and he starts to throw up again.  
Not this again said Hunk.  
Quit screwing around Hunk said, Lance.  
The wormhole is closing said, Lance.  
They go through and the wormhole vanishes.  
Scene changes back to the castle.  
You made it said Allura.  
Yeah just barely said, Lance.  
That was a nightmare said, Lance.  
I almost puked out there said, Lance.  
I felt like Hunk said, Lance.  
Think how I felt said Hunk.  
I am Hunk said Hunk.  
Yeah, we had a tough time, too said Pidge.  
Did we find the Red Lion yet? Shiro Asks.  
Allura Just located it said, Coran.  
There's a bit of good news and bad news said, Coran.  
The good news is the Red lion's nearby said, Coran.  
The bad news is, It's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus said, Coran.  
But wait, good news again, we're Arus said Coran.  
They're here already? said, Shiro.  
Yes said, Coran.  
Guess my calculations were a bit off said, Coran.  
Finger counting, It's more of an art than a science said, Coran.  
Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra empire said, Sendak.  
I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe said, Sendak.  
I am here confiscate the lions and the Emperor's personal concubine Shiro said, Sendak.  
Turn them and the human female over to me, or I will destroy your Planet said, Sendak.  
All right, Let's not panic said, Shiro.  
Not panic said Hunk.  
The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us said Hunk.  
We only have four lions said Hunk.  
Technically, we only have three working lions said Pidge.  
That's right said Hunk.  
Thank you, Pidge said Hunk.  
Three working lions and a castle that's like, a 10,000 years old said Hunk.  
Actually, it's 10,600 years old said, Coran.  
You see, it was built by my grandfather said, Coran.  
Thanks, Coran said Hunk.  
Thank you for that said Hunk.  
See? Now is the perfect time to panic said Hunk.  
Wait! this castle has a particle barrier we can activate said Allura.  
Girl, you've already activated my par said, Lance.  
Lance said, Shiro.  
The Particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever said, Coran.  
The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last said, Coran.  
Panic now? Hunk asks.  
No, we've just got to figure out our plan of action. and figure it out quickly said, Shiro.  
I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day said, Lance.  
I second that, yes said Hunk.  
We tried to fight all the lions, right? Hunk asks.  
We gave it the old college try said Hunk.  
Couldn't do it said Hunk.  
We only have three said Hunk.  
We can't form Voltron said Hunk.  
I mean, I guess we could form a snake said Hunk.  
Or a worm said Hunk.  
To go through the hole, Lance, that you were talking about said Hunk.  
Then, it's settled said, Lance.  
Allura, you ride with me said, Lance.  
One of you take the old man said, Lance.  
We can't just abandon Arus said Pidge.  
The Galra will keep destroying Planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them said Pidge.  
Okay said Hunk.  
If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this Planet alone, like when we left Earth said Hunk.  
We form the worm-snake thingamajig and we(he whistles) outta here said Hunk.  
Sendak could destroy this Planet then come after us anyway said, Keith.  
Staying is our only option said, Keith.  
Here's an option: shut your Quiznak said, Lance.  
I don't think you're using that word correctly said Keith.  
What do you know, Mullet? Lance asks.  
We're staying said, Keith.  
Leaving said, Lance.  
Staying said Pidge.  
Snake said Hunk.  
Guys, stop said, Shiro.  
Princess Allura, these are your lions said, Shiro.  
You've dealt with the Galra empire before said, Shiro.  
You know what we're facing better than any of us said, Shiro.  
What do you think is the best course of action? Shiro asks.  
I..i don't know said Allura.  
Perhaps your father can help said, Coran.  
My father said Allura.  
Skipping the part where Allura speaks to her father's hologram.  
The Paladins wait for Allura and Coran outside the chamber and the next thing they know she's out and dressed for battle.  
You, five Paladins, were brought here for a reason said Allura.  
The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone said Allura.  
We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon said Allura.  
it is our destiny said Allura.  
Voltron is the universe's only hope said Allura.  
We are the universe's only hope said Allura.  
We're with you, Princess said Shiro.  
Scene changes to a room with five sets of armor.  
Your suits of armor said Allura.  
Princess, are you sure about this? asks Coran.  
They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer said, Coran.  
No, but they're all we've got said Allura.  
Boys, it's time to suit up said, Shiro.  
The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladin of Voltron said Allura.  
it takes a distinct shape for each Paladin said Allura.  
Aw, you got a cute little Bayard said, Lance.  
yeah, it is pretty cute said Pidge.  
Shiro, i'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its paladins said Allura.  
I guess i'll have to make due said, Shiro.  
You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship said Allura.  
That's a pretty big ship said, Keith.  
How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is? Keith asks.  
Well, it's not a matter of " we" said Pidge.  
It's a matter of " you" said Pidge.  
Pidge is right said Hunk.  
Once we get you in you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down said Hunk.  
Yeah said, Lance.  
You know how you felt that crazy energy, while we were in the desert, said Lance.  
Yeah, and you made fun of me for that said Keith.  
And i'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo said, Lance.  
Keith, remember the Red Lion is extremely temperamental said Allura.  
You'll have to earn its respect said Allura.  
All right, here's our plan of attack said, Shiro.  
The Galra empire knows about the Blue and Yellow lions, but they don't know we have the Green lion too said, Shiro.  
Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up said, Shiro.  
Attention, Galra ship, Do not fire said Lance.  
We're surrendering our lions said, Lance.  
Hope this works said, Lance.  
While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion said, Shiro.  
Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge guards our exit said, Shiro.  
Hunk, Lance, find some way take down that Ion cannon said, Shiro.  
Pidge, what's your ETA? Lance asks.  
We're in said Pidge.  
Activate tractor beam said, Sendak.  
What's that thing? Hunk asks.  
I think that's our signal yo get out of here said, Lance.  
They lied to us said, Sendak.  
Launch fighters said, Sendak.  
Hunk, you dismantle the Ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride said, Lance.  
Ten-four said Hunk.  
I've been here before said, Shiro.  
After I taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here said, Shiro.  
So, that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here said Pidge.  
We-we gotta rescue them said Pidge.  
Pidge, we don't have time said, Shiro.  
We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus said, Shiro.  
But we can't just leave prisoners here said Pidge.  
Look, no one understands that more than me, but in war, we have to make hard choices said, Shiro.  
Now, let's get moving said, Shiro.  
No said Pidge.  
Commander Holt is my father said Pidge.  
He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos mission with you said Pidge.  
Commander Holt is your father said, Shiro.  
Yes said Pidge.  
I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother said Pidge.  
And i'm not going to give up looking when i'm this close, I won't said Pidge.  
I'm coming with you said, Shiro.  
What? said Keith.  
I may have not been on this ship for very long but I remember where the prisoners are held said, Shiro.  
Keith, you go find the Red Lion said, Shiro.  
By myself? said Keith.  
Minor change of plans, you'll be fine said, Shiro.  
Just remember, patience yields focus said, Shiro.  
So said, Shiro.  
They hear a door open.  
Run said, Shiro.  
Great, now which way said Keith.  
Scene changes to the battle outside.  
What the quiznak? Hunk asks.  
What is this? A force field? Hunk asks.  
Scene changes to Arus  
Particle barrier up said Allura.  
Is that what's supposed to happen? Coran asks.  
All the barriers crystals are out of alignment said Coran.  
We have to fix it immediately said Allura.  
Without the particle barrier, we'll be defenseless said Allura.  
We're both too big said Coran.  
What can we do? Coran asks.  
The mice said Allura.  
How do they know how to do this? Coran asks.  
I can hear them talking to me said Allura.  
I think our minds are connected said Allura.  
It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years said Allura.  
Thank you, friends said Allura.  
Coran, what are you doing? Allura asks.  
I'm trying to get them to make a sandwich said, Coran.  
Scene changes to Keith.  
You've gotta be kidding me said, Keith.  
Patience yields focus said, Keith.  
Gotcha said, Keith.  
Scene changes to Shiro and Pidge.  
Huh said Pidge.  
That thing saw us said, Shiro.  
We should get out of here said, Shiro.  
Wait said Pidge.  
I think this might come in handy said, Shiro.  
Now, i'll just reset the controls and it's working for us said Pidge.  
I'm gonna call you '' Rover " said Pidge.  
Follow me said Pidge.  
Open up orders Pidge.  
Excellent, Pidge said Shiro.  
Dad said Pidge.  
Don't be afraid said, Shiro.  
We're here to help you escape said, Shiro.  
It's you it's you the champion said an Alien.  
If anyone can get us out of here, she can say the alien.  
Wh-what did you call me? Shiro asks.  
We don't have much time said Pidge.  
Let's get to the escape pods says Pidge.  
Let's go, come on say, Shiro.  
Scene changes to Lance.  
Whoa-ho-ho! said, Lance.  
Yeah, buddy! said, Lance.  
This way more fun without Hunk's barfing said, Lance.  
Scene changes to Keith in front of the Red Lion.  
Bingo said, Keith.  
Let's get out of here, open up said, Keith.  
It's me, Keith, your buddy said Keith.  
It's me said, Keith.  
Keith your said Keith.  
I am your paladin said Keith.  
I'm bonding with you said Keith.  
Hey! Come on! We're connected said, Keith.  
You're not getting this Lion said, Keith.  
Keith hits the control panel and a cargo door opens up and they all fall into space.  
Good kitty said, Keith.  
Let's roll said, Keith.  
Scene changes to Shiro, Pidge and the aliens.  
Hurry said Pidge.  
Halt said a robot.  
Then Shiro's robot arm activates.  
She drops in pain.  
Shiro, what's wrong? Pidge asks.  
Then she attacks the robots uses her arms.  
Thank you, Shiro said the alien.  
Wait! how Do you? said, Shiro.  
Shiro, that was amazing said Pidge.  
When did you learn to fight with that? Pidge asks.  
No idea said, Shiro.  
Scene changes to Hunk.  
Come on, just break, you stupid thing said Hunk.  
Score one for Hunk said Hunk.  
You guys made it said Hunk.  
Kitty rose has left the stage said Pidge.  
Let's get the heck out of here said, Lance.  
I hope I stopped that cannon said Hunk.  
I could barely put a dent in it said Hunk.  
They stole the Red Lion said a Galra.  
After them said, Sendak.  
Either we got those Lions and the Human woman or we blow this whole Planet to cosmic dust said, Sendak.  
Fire the Ion cannon said, Sendak.  
Sir, the Ion cannon has been damaged said the Galra.  
Then, send the drones to fix it said, Sendak.  
Scene changes to the lion hanger bay in the castle.  
The four lions and Shiro are before a giant black door.  
The lions activate and the door lifts to reveal the Black Lion.  
The black lion activates, gets up, and roars, as do the other lions.  
Then an Alarm goes off.  
Oh, quiznak said Coran.  
Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere said Allura.  
We need Voltron now said Allura.  
Shiro takes command of the Black Lion.  
It roars and takes off.  
The others follow.  
They exit the castle and line up on the bridge.  
The Ion cannon is back online said a Galra.  
Fire said, Sendak.  
Man, those Galra guys repair things fast said Hunk.  
The barrier gets weaker with every blast said, Coran.  
Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless said, Coran.  
I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed said Allura.  
Jeez, no pressure said Hunk.  
Listen up Team Voltron! said, Shiro.  
The only way to succeed is to give all you've got said, Shiro.  
This looks bad, but we can do this said Shiro.  
Are you with me? Shiro asks.  
Let's do this said Shiro.  
Uh, how? Lance asks.  
Good question said, Shiro.  
Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron? Shiro asks.  
I don't see a "combine into a giant robot" button anywhere on my dashboard said Hunk.  
This is insane said Pidge.  
Can't they just cease-fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Pidge asks.  
Is that too much to ask? said Pidge.  
We've gotta do something said Keith.  
Combine said Hunk.  
Hey! said Keith.  
Okay, that didn't work said Hunk.  
Quickly Paladins said Allura.  
Our energy levels are getting low said Allura.  
Maybe if fly in formation, we'll just combine said, Shiro.  
Take off on my cue said, Shiro.  
One, two, three, Voltron said Shiro.  
Here we go said, Keith.  
Come on, come on said Lance.  
Nothing's happening said, Shiro.  
Hey, wait, wait, wait said, Lance.  
I feel something said, Lance.  
I do too said Hunk.  
I feel it said Hunk.  
It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction said Hunk.  
Uh, guys, I think I know why said, Shiro.  
Look up said, Shiro.  
What the cheese? asks Lance.  
Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole said Pidge.  
Sendak a report to Emperor Zarkon: the day is ours said, Sendak.  
Oh, no said Shiro.  
I don't care what you say, Shiro said Hunk.  
I'm panicking now said Hunk.  
It can't end here said Pidge.  
This is it said Lance.  
It's been an honor flying serving with you guys said Keith.  
NO! we can do this said Shiro.  
We have to believe in ourselves said, Shiro.  
We can't give up said Shiro.  
We are the universe's only hope said, Shiro.  
Everyone is relyong on us said Shiro.  
We can't fail! We won't fail said, Shiro.  
If we work together, we'll win together said, Shiro.  
They form Voltron.  
Voltron said Sendak.  
I can;t believe it said Keith.  
We formed Voltron said Pidge.  
I'm a leg said Hunk.  
How, are doing this? Lance asks.  
I don't know, but let's get that cannon said, Shiro.  
Voltron tore the cannon off the ship and tosses it away.  
Then Voltron tore the ship apart.  
Scene changes to after the battle.  
Good work Paladins said Allura.  
Thanks pretty lady said Lance.  
We did it said Shiro.  
Heck yeah we did said Keith.  
How did we do it? Shiro asks.  
I was just, like, screaming the whole time said Hunk.  
Maybe that did it said Hunk.  
We're not gonna stop searching until we find your brother and father said, Shiro.  
Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you said, Shiro.  
We won the battle, but the war has only just begun said Allura.  
i'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions and Shiro said Allura.  
Good thing you paladins know what you're doing because you're going to have to form Voltron, again and again, said Coran.  
Totally, wait, what said Hunk.  
We barely survived forming Voltron this one time said, Lance.  
And You only had to fight one ship said, Coran.  
Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them said, Coran.  
It's not going to be easy being the Defender of the Universe said, Coran.  
Defender of the Universe, huh? said, Shiro.  
That's got a nice ring to it said, Shiro.


	4. Chapter 4: some assembling required

I don't own Voltron legendary defender

* * *

Hunk is sleeping in his room when an alarm goes off and he struggles to get out of the room from tripping over his blanket.

Scene changes to Shiro's room.

She is doing pushes up.

Allura on P.A.: everybody up! Zarkon's attacking.

She stops, gets up, and runs out of the room.

Scene changes to Lance's room.

Where he can hear the alerts due having headphones on with music playing.

Scene changes to Keith's room

Keith is in bed looking at a dagger when he hears the alert.

Allura: the castle's about to be destroyed.

He gets out of bed, grabs his jacket and runs out of the room.

Scene changes to an unknown part of the castle where Pidge is sleeping

Allura: go, go, go! We need Voltron now.

Scene changes to the control room.

Hurry! We can't survive much longer said Allura.

You've got to sell it a little bit more said, Coran.

Then Coran makes it more dramatic.

Coran said Allura.

Coran continues with the drama.

it's over said Allura.

the drama continues.

Then he sees the Paladins.

Oh! Time said, Coran.

I guess this isn't an actual attack said, Shiro.

And it's a good thing it wasn't because you took... Coran said Allura.

Seventy-five degrees said, Coran.

Oh, sorry said Coran.

No, this a meat thermometer said Coran.

However long it was, it was too long said Allura.

You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon said Allura.

Look at you said Allura.

Only Shiro's in uniform said Allura.

Keith, Pidge, Hunk where are your bayards? Allura.

And where is Lance? Allura asks.

Then Lance comes in.

Good morning, everybody said Lance.

What's going on? Lance asks.

Coran and I have been up for hours getting the castle back in order said Allura.

We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well said Allura.

Guess which one failed said Allura.

Hey said Hunk.

You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man said Hunk.

Monday night, I was on Earth said Hunk.

Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named

Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle said Hunk.

That's a lot to process in, uh... said Hunk.

I don't know said Hunk.

What day is today? Hunk asks.

It's the third Quintant of the Spicolian movement, hump day said Coran,

It's a lot to process said Hunk.

You must understand the stakes of our mission said Allura.

Over the last 10,000 years, the castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations said Allura.

So we have to assume that Zarkon conquered almost the entire known universe said Allura.

Earth is here said Allura.

An attack on your planet is inevitable said Allura.

Oh, no said Hunk.

Exactly said Allura.

Our mission is to free all those planets said Allura.

Coran and I are getting the castle ready to leave Arus said Allura.

During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon said Allura.

The Princess is right said, Shiro.

Let's get to our lions and start training said, Shiro.

Wait said Pidge.

But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra Ship said Pidge.

Negative, Number five said Coran.

I have you ranked by height, okay? asks Coran.

The prisoners need to remain in the Cryo-replenishers until tomorrow said, Coran.

That's right said Allura.

Now, get your lions said Allura.

scene changes to outside on the bridge.

Should someone go in after Hunk? Lance asks.

Sorry, everybody said Hunk.

Seriously, though, can't they park these things, like a little closer to the bridge? Hunk asks.

All right, guys said Shiro.

Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync said, Shiro.

Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron said Allura.

Clearly, this isn't working said, Shiro.

Let's set down for a little bit said, Shiro.

Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up said, Keith.

What do you mean? Shiro asks.

I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other said Keith.

Like a cheerleader pyramid? Lance asks.

You got a better idea? Keith asks.

It's worth a try said, Shiro.

The lions stack up.

Hunk, what are you doing? Shiro asks.

What do you mean? Hunk asks.

You're supposed to be the leg over there said, Shiro.

What? said Hunk.

No, no, no, no said Hunk.

i'm pretty that when we did it last time, I was the head, right said Hunk.

You yelled "I'm a leg," said Lance.

Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things said Hunk.

Shiro's the head said, Keith.

All the time? Hunk asks.

Let's just try it my way, for now, said Shiro.

Okay, but next time a call the head said Hunk.

Okay said, Shiro.

Arms and legs said, Shiro.

And i'll form the head said, Shiro.

Feel the bonds with your lions said, Shiro.

Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron said, Shiro.

Focus said, Shiro.

Focus said, Shiro.

Is everyone bonding and focusing? Shiro asks.

Why was this so much easier before? Lance asks.

Shiro sighs.

Let's take a break said, Shiro.

Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help said Allura.

Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle said Allura.

The Paladins agree.

Perfect said Allura.

Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the castle's defenses said Allura.

This should help said Allura.

The particle barrier goes up and starts firing at them.

Okay, go, go said, Lance.

Allura, what are you doing? Keith asks.

Running a diagnostic test on the castle defenses and inspiring you said Allura.

I believe in you Paladins said Allura.

Let fear be your guide! form Voltron said Allura.

Forgot this said, Lance.

I'm heading back to the castle said, Lance.

Please stop bega Hunk.

Please! have mercy on us said Hunk.

You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? Allura asks.

He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all said Allura.

Computer: auto-lock-on engaged.

Scene changes to Zarkon's ship.

You have returned early said Zarkon.

Did you complete your mission? Zarkon asks.

Sir, the moon's crust became unstable said the Galra.

Staying any longer would have cost half my crew said the Galra.

Hmm, perhaps, but the half survived would be stronger said Zarkon

Hmm said the Galra.

Weakness is an infection said Zarkon.

Better to cut it off than let it spread said Zarkon.

What have you and your Druids come up with to capture Voltron and my concubine? Zarkon asks.

I have been working on perfecting something said, Hagger.

Something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it said, Hagger.

Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will not be able to overcome my creation said, Hagger.

Scene changes to an unknown room in the castle.

Then the door opens and Allura and Coran walk in talking about something about the castle when Alloura notices four of Paladins.

You did it, you formed Voltron said Allura.

No. the shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in said, Keith.

What? said Allura.

Oh, right sorry Princess said, Coran.

I had to turn off the castle defenses to test the fire suppressors said, Coran.

Then Shiro came into the room.

What are you guys doing in here? Shiro asks.

We're not taking a break said, Shiro.

Shiro's right said Allura.

You should be training said Allura.

We've been training said Hunk.

When are we going back to Earth? Hunk asks.

I'm not going back until I find my family said Pidge.

Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon said, Shiro.

How are we going to fight? Lance asks.

We can't even figure out how to form Voltron said, Lance.

Well, I'm not surprised said Coran.

You know, the original Paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side by side said, Coran.

They were like a pack of Yalmors linked at the ears said, Coran.

Wow said, Lance.

yeah, that's definitely not us said, Lance.

During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far said, Coran.

You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time said, Coran.

You should try working out on the training deck said, Coran.

There's a training deck said Hunk.

Scene changes to Hagger walking towards a room and her druids.

She goes into the room and a growl is heard.

i think i have the opportunity you've been waitng said Hagger/

How would like to get your revenge agianst the Champion? Hagger asks.

One two one two said, Coran.

Okay, listen up guys and girl said, Coran.

the Paladin code demands you put your team member's safety above your own said Coran.

Aswarm of drones is about to attack said, Coran.

then round robots come into the room.

It's up to each one of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team said, Coran.

Wait, wait, wait said Hunk.

What's going on? Hunk asks.

Whoa said Hunk.

Did you guys get one of these? Hunk asks

Get ready said, Shiro.

Then the drones start firing at them,

The training sessions didn't go well.

but Shiro succeeds in the last training session.

I think i'm getting this said Shiro.

Excellent Shiro said, Coran.

Now the most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron said, Coran.

Everything else has to fade away said, Coran.

this technique will be essential every time toy form Voltron said, Coran.

So, relax and open your mind said, Coran.

No walls, no secrets between paladins said, Coran.

Come on, everyone, clear everything said Coran.

Now, focus on forming your lion said, Coran.

Bring your lions together and form Voltron said, Coran.

Keep your minds open, work together, good said Coran.

Keep focusing said, Coran.

Only one to go said, Coran.

Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend said Keith.

I wasn't said Pidge.

Hunk was rooting around in my head said Pidge.

I thought we were open said Hunk.

You can look in my head hole said Hunk.

Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head hole said, Coran.

Clear your minds said, Coran.

Good said Coran.

Almost there said, Coran.

Now, form Voltron said Coran.

Pidge said, Lance.

I'm done with this said Pidge.

Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head said Pidge.

Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this said, Shiro.

I'm just... I'm just tired, okay said Pidge.

Okay, let's take a break said, Shiro.

You have been working hard said, Coran.

Maybe it's time to relax a little said, Coran.

What are you doing lying around? Allura asks.

You're supposed to be training said Allura.

Just resting a bit said, Coran.

You know you can't push too hard said, Coran.

what you do you mean " can't push too hard"? Allura asks,

Get up you lazy lumps said Allura.

It's time you faced the Gladiator said Allura.

In order to defeat to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one said, Coran.

A robot drops down from the ceiling.

Hmm? said Hunk.

Whoa said Hunk.

a battle ensues, the paladins lose, and Allura scolds them again.

Scene changes to the dining room.

Ahoy, Paladins said Coran.

I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food said, Coran.

After this meal, you'll be able to form Voltron six times a movement and twice on the Astral conflux said, Coran.

Smells great, Coran. Thanks said, Shiro.

Hold the phone said Lance.

I saw a lot of individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team said, Coran.

So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day said Coran.

Coran, I want you to think about you're doing said Hunk.

This one's a classic said, Coran.

You get to feed each other, like a pack of yalmors said, Coran.

Ow said Hunk.

Sorry said, Lance.

Ew said, Lance.

Oh, nice said Lance.

You defiled my food goo said, Lance.

It's your fault said, Keith.

Do Earthlings ever stop complaining said Allura?

Can't you just give us a break? Shiro asks.

Everyone's been working really hard today said, Shiro.

Yeah, We're not some prisoners for you to toy with like, like said Keith.

Like a bunch of toy prisoners said, Lance.

Yes! thank you, Lance said, Keith.

You do not yell the Princess said, Coran.

Oh, the princess of what? Pidge asks.

We're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours said Pidge.

Go loose, Pidge said Keith.

Oh, it's on now said Hunk.

Then a food fight starts.

The paladins laugh.

Enough! don't you see you're doing? said Allura.

You're finally working together as one said Allura.

Hey, she's right said, Keith.

I actually don't hate you right now said, Lance.

You guys thinking what i'm thinking? Hunk asks.

Let's go form Voltron said, Shiro.

Actually, I was thinking dessert said Hunk.

But yeah let's do it said Hunk.

They go to their lions.

Everyone ready to do this? Shiro asks.

Roger that said Pidge.

It's on said, Lance.

Yes, Ma'am said Keith.

I was born ready said Hunk.

Then let's go said, Shiro.

Yeah said the other four.

They form Voltron.

Told you I could get them to do it said Allura.

They just needed a common enemy said Allura.

It's true like the old proverb says " a man can be driven to do anything if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him" said Coran.

Man, that was cool said Lance.

I'm so charged up, I don't know if i'm going to be able to sleep tonight said, Lance.

Not me said, Keith.

When my head hits the pillow, i'm going to be lights out said, Keith.

I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, We're brothers, man said Hunk.

You know said Hunk.

Like, we're totally connected said Hunk.

No secrets, no barriers, no nothing said Hunk.

Brothers and a sister all the way said Hunk.

I love you guys said Hunk.

G-forces mess with your head a little bit? Keith asks.

Yeah, maybe a little-said Hunk.

I don't know said Hunk.

It's been a tough few days said Hunk.

Going to bed, Pidge? Shiro asks.

In a minute said Pidge.

Good work today said, Shiro.

We're coming together said, Shiro.

After the other four Paladins go to bed Pidge takes out the picture of him and his girlfriend and looks at it.


	5. Chapter 5: return of the gladiator

I don't own Voltron legendary defender

* * *

On Zarkon's ship, Zarkon is surrounded by Hagger and her Druids then blasted by a black beam.

Sire, the beast is almost to Arus said, Hagger.

This quintessence gives me so much power, I could fight the paladins myself said Zarkon.

There is no need, my creature will destroy the first four and capture the Voltron lion and the human girl for you said, Hagger.

Then the most powerful weapon in the universe and the girl will be yours said, Hagger.

* * *

Scene changes to the castle.

Great job training today guys said, Shiro.

We're really getting the hang of Voltron said, Shiro.

Seriously, how do you think my lion kick that broken alien ship? Lance asks.

Must have been like a mile said, Lance.

Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match said, Keith.

Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it, I get it said, Lance.

Your kick ruined our balance said, Keith.

We fell said, Keith.

That falling part was Hunk's fault said, Lance.

Hey said Hunk.

All right, save your energy for fighting Zarkon said, Shiro.

Hello, guys said, Coran.

how was the Voltron workout? Coran asks.

We're getting there said, Shiro.

Are you and Allura almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet? Shiro asks.

I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus said, Shiro.

Just about said, Coran.

In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch said, Coran.

Coran, you just got me hooked on that goo and now you're changing it up said Hunk.

It's packed with nutrients said, Coran.

Oh, it smells disgusting said Hunk.

I know said, Coran.

That's how you know it's healthy said, Coran.

Coran, we're on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices, and whatever that thing is said Hunk.

A tuber said Hunk.

If you'll excuse me, i'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up said Hunk.

Where's pidge? Shiro asks.

He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon said, Coran.

They'll be waking up soon in the infirmary said, Coran.

Open the hatch, food lion coming in said, Coran.

No just no said, Shiro.

You don't know what you're missing said, Coran.

* * *

Scene changes to the infirmary.

You're as anxious as me said, Shiro.

These aliens we saved know something about my family said Pidge.

They have to said Pidge.

I hope so said, Shiro.

They recognized you, didn't they? Pidge asks.

They called you champion said Pidge.

What does that even mean? Pidge asks.

I don't know said, Shiro.

I can't remember very much from that time said, Shiro.

But the way those looked at me when we freed them... I don't know if I want to find out said, Shiro.

Is because you were Zarkon's Concubine slave? Pidge asks.

Yes said, Shiro.

Part of me wants to what things he did to me and the other part doesn't say, Shiro.

You think he raped you, don't you? Pidge asks.

Yes, I do and something tells me he did rape me and he probably forced me to pleasure him whether I wanted to or not said, Shiro.

Then they heard a pod open.

Uh? said Pidge.

* * *

Scene changes to the dining room.

They like the paladin lunch said Allura.

I don't want to talk about it said, Coran.

I just the final nebulon booster working said Allura.

We should be able to leave planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon said Allura.

Then the alarm goes off.

Huh said Hunk.

What is that? Keith asks.

I don't know what that is said Allura.

maybe it's a local Arusian said Allura.

He's approaching the castle said Allura.

Aw said Hunk.

Doesn't look too dangerous said, Lance.

You never know said, Keith.

No Alteans believe in peace first said Allura.

Let's go welcome them said Allura.

That's adorable said Hunk.

Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater said, Lance.

I'm not taking any chances said Keith.

Greetings said Allura.

We know your there said Allura.

No harm will come to you said Allura.

Wait! He could be dangerous said, Keith.

Drop your weapon said Keith.

No one takes Klaizap's weapon said Klaizap.

Keith put that way said Allura.

Please, kind sir, accept my most humble apologizes said Allura.

Huh said Klaizap.

I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors said Klaizap.

Our village is over Gazrel hill said Klaizap.

I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers said Klaizap.

Followers said, Coran.

Lion Goddess said Hunk.

The one the ancients spoke of said Klaizap.

What makes you think she is angered? Allura asks.

Destruction is everywhere said Klaizap.

In the past few suns, fire has rained down from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky said Klaizap.

I think he's talking about Voltron whispers Hunk.

Yeah, I got that said Lance.

You have not angered the Lion Goddess said Allura.

How can you be certain? Klaizap asks.

Because I am Allura and this is my castle said Allura.

Lion Goddess said Klaizap.

Please, bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors said Allura.

Arus has been our host for 10,000 years said Allura.

these people deserve our thanks said Allura.

* * *

Scene change to the infirmary.

So, how long were you held captive by Zarkon? Pidge asks.

Some for years said the alien.

Decades Maybe said the alien.

It's hard to tell said the alien.

Time becomes a blur said the alien.

Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived said Pidge.

Sam and Matt Holt said Pidge.

I never knew their names said the alien.

But I certainly remember the other two Earthlings that arrived with Champion said the alien.

Champion said, Shiro.

Why do keep calling me that? Shiro asks.

You really don't remember said the alien.

Unbelievable said the alien.

You were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring said the alien.

You defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax said the alien.

That was the day you earned the name "champion" said the alien.

I was there, as was the young Earthling said the alien.

We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon said the alien.

That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated said the alien.

Slaughter awaited us all said the alien.

this Matt was the first of us sent to fight said the alien.

But fate had other plans said the alien.

You were so thirsty for blood, you injured your fellow Earthling said the alien.

you attacked my brother? why? Pidge asks.

No, it can't be true said, Shiro.

I was there said the alien.

we all were said the alien.

After my brother was injured where was he taken? Pidge asks.

I know not said the alien.

I don't believe it said, Shiro.

There's got to be more to the story said, Shiro.

I couldn't hurt my friend said, Shiro.

Yes soon after you defeated Myzax you were taken by the guards to be Zarkon's personal slave and concubine said the alien.

Wait said, Shiro.

That ship we were held captive on crash-landed on this planet said, Shiro.

They'll have logs of prisoners, some information said Shiro.

I'm coming with you said Pidge.

* * *

Scene changes to the Arusian village.

Oh, lion goddess, I, king of the arusians, formally beg for your forgiveness said the Arusian king.

Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional dance of apologizes as atonement for our wrongdoings said the arusian King.

Commence dance of apology said the arusian king.

Please, there's no need for this said Allura.

Moontow, halt said the arusian king.

The goddess has refused the apology said the arusian.

Start the sacrificial fire said the arusian king.

We must now throw ourselves in said the arusian king.

No! No sacrifices said Allura.

So, we may proceed with the dance? Ask the arusian king.

That's a better alternative said Allura.

Oh, my said Allura.

Please, please rise said Allura.

Thank you for that. But I am not a great being worthy of your worship said Allura.  
I accidentally put you all in danger said Allura.

It is I who should be apologizing to you said Allura.

I am princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins said Allura.

Although we originally came from different worlds and have very very very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends said Allura.

We wish to live alongside you as friends said Allura.

But the mighty robotic angel… has it not come to destroy us for our immoral way said the arusian king.

Voltron? No. in fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you said Allura.

Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe said Allura.

Then an Arusian hugged Keith.

I don't usually hug strangers, but, uh… man, you are cuddly said, Keith.

Thank you said the arusian 1.

* * *

Scene changes to the crash site of Sendak's ship.

They enter the ship.

This looks like the master control board, but there's no power said Pidge.

All you need is power? Asks Shiro.

Yeah, but one that compatible with Galra tech said Pidge.

Then Shiro activates her arm.

I can't believe you got this to work said Pidge.

My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere said Pidge.

Once, I download this information, I'll find some way to decode it back at the castle said Pidge.

What said, Shiro.

A Galra ship enters Arus.

Oh, no said Shiro.

What is it? Asks Pidge.

I'm not exactly sure what it is. But it's big, it's Galra, and it's coming right for us said, Shiro.

We gotta go said, Shiro.

Shiro don't move said Pidge.

I'm only 15 percent done said Pidge.

I'm not going anywhere said Pidge.

Pidge, I'm sorry said, Shiro.

Team, come in! We need backup said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene changes to the arusian village

Hello said, Shiro

Shiro said Allura.

Where is everyone? Asks Shiro.

What's going on? asks Keith.

They see the Galra ship.

Oh, no! We gotta get to our lions said, Keith.

Everyone get inside and stay down said Allura.

I'm on it said Hunk.

Huh said Allura.

Not you said, Keith.

* * *

Scene back to the other paladins.

No! Shiro, let me go! My father! Said Pidge.

Huh? Said Shriro.

Run said, Shiro.

The Galra ship crashes into Sendak's ship, causing it to explode and destroying it totally.

Then the lions shield their paladins from the blast,

Our lions just saved us said, Shiro.

I didn't know they could do that said Pidge.

Huh? Said Pidge.

Um, Shiro said Pidge.

Get in your lion said, Shiro.

The two paladins are tossed around by the strange being's weapon.

Then the other three paladins arrive.

Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of there said Keith.

voice-over(lance): I'm on it.

Both attack with beams.

Check this out! Battle-lion head-butt said Hunk.

The yellow lion rams into the creature causing it to fall over.

You guys okay down there? Asks Keith.

Voice-over(Shiro): still live for now.

Are the Galra behind this? Asks Hunk.

I think so, but I've never seen anything like it said, Shiro.

So what's the plan? Asks Lance.

Shoot it with everything we've got? Said Lance.

Take out its weapon? Call it names? Said Lance.

If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it said, Shiro.

Voice-over(Shiro): form Voltron.

They form Voltron.

Voice-over(Shiro): remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal.

The monster reads it's weapon again, it fires but misses.

Then the red lion arm meets its own arm.

Then Pidge uppercuts it.

Then Voltron goes to attack again but the monster catches him and calls back its weapon but it Voltron ducks.

They avoid another attack.

Voice-over(Keith): I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe.

Voice-over(Hunk): yeah, so how's this monster kicking our butt?

Then while Voltron is looking at the monster's weapon he attacks from behind.

Oh, no! The village said, Shiro.

We have to protect those people said, Shiro.

The monster hits Voltron again.

voice-over(Shiro): that was close.

Voltron leads the monster away from the village.

We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down said Pidge.

I got it! I'm gonna power-kick that orb thing said, Lance.

Voice-over(Keith): no, the last time you did a kick, we fell.

voice-over(lance): stop living in the past.

The monster fires this orb again and Voltron goes to kick it but misses.

Oh, no said Lance.

Voltron is hit by the orb.

Pidge, fire lasers, now ordered Shiro.

voice-over(pidge): got it! Fire.

Oops said Pidge.

No! Lasers! Lasers said, Shiro.

Then Voltron is hit twice.

Everytime we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by that monster said Hunk.

And everytime we focus on the monster, the orb hits us said Hunk.

Then what do we do? Asks Lance.

Orb said Hunk.

Shiro, we've gotta move said, Keith.

Shiro, are you there? Shiro said, Keith

Then Shiro remembers Myzax and her battle again him.

That sound... I recognize this monster from my time in Zarkon's prison said, Shiro.

I know how to beat him said, Shiro.

Then as the monster attacks, Voltron jumps out of the way.

Listen, there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge up said, Shiro.

That's this monster's weakest point said, Shiro.

That's when we strike said, Shiro.

Okay, so what do we do in the meantime? Hunk asks.

Defense said, Shiro.

The monster throws the orb again.

Pidge we need that shield said, Shiro.

That's one said, Shiro.

Two more to go said, Shiro.

We can't take much more said Hunk.

Last one everyone brace for impact said, Shiro.

Now said, Shiro.

Voltron blasts the monster.

The dust clears and the monster gets up

It's didn't work said Pidge.

So, now what? Lance asks.

When I attacked him before, I had a sword said, Shiro.

Orb! Orb said Hunk.

We can't take another shot like that said Pidge.

Wait second guys said, Keith.

I think my lions telling me what to do said, Keith.

Whatever it is hurry up and do it said, Lance.

He's about to fire his third shot said, Lance.

Then Voltron forms a sword and defeats the monster.

How did you do that? Hunk asks.

Whoa said, Keith.

Thanks, red said, Keith.

* * *

Scene changes to Hagger.

No said, Hagger.

I'll make another, more powerful said Hagger.

That won't be necessary said Zarkon.

Sendak is still alive on Arus said Zarkon.

I've given him instructions for how to proceed said Zarkon.

Can he be trusted? Hagger asks.

I trained him and he has his mission said Zarkon.

He fights in the name of Galra said Zarkon.

Only success or death will stop him said Zarkon.

* * *

Scene changes to Sendak.

Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth said Sendak.

We will not let him down said, Sendak.

Sir, how are we going to take the castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentries? A Galra asks.

By exploiting our enemies weakness said, Sendak.

What weakness? The Galra asks.

The worst weakness of all. They value the lives of others said, Sendak.

* * *

Scene changes to the castle.

Good luck out there said, Lance.

Thank you all for everything said the alien.

We never dreamed we'd see our families again said the alien.

But you give us hope said the alien.

* * *

Scene changes to Pidge outside.

Shiro walks towards him.

Pidge there you are said, Shiro.

Why would you hurt my brother? Asks Pidge.

You were friends said Pidge.

I did it to save him said, Shiro.

What? Asks Pidge.

My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster said, Shiro.

Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp said, Shiro.

Meanwhile, Matt and I were forced to fight the Gladiator arena said, Shiro.

Matt was going to fight first but he was scared. We all were said, Shiro.

I'm not gonna make it said, Matt.

I'll never see my family again said, Matt.

You can do this said Shiro.

This is my fight said, Shiro.

Then she attacks Matt.

I want blood said, Shiro.

Take care of your father said, Shiro.

You saved him said Pidge.

You attacked him so they would choose you instead said Pidge.

I'm sorry I doubted you thank you said Pidge.

Thank you so much said Pidge.

I can tell you really miss them and I know they miss you too said, Shiro.

Your brother and father would be proud of you Kate said, Shiro.

Don't worry your secrets safe with me said, Shiro.


	6. Chapter 6: fall of the castle of lions

I don't own Voltron legendary defender

* * *

At the castle, a celebration is going on.

The monster fall from the sky said the Arusian king.

It was an epic battle said the Arusian king.

But Voltron was victorious said the Arusian king.

No, I said Voltron was victorious said the Arusian king.

Thank you, your majesty, for that wonderful production said Allura.

It saddens me we must tomorrow but we must continue our battle  
with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe said Allura.

Your Highness, please accept this gift said Allura.

This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help said Allura.

Arus will be the first Planet in the Voltron alliance said Allura.

Hoorah said the Arusian king.

The Arusians cheer.

You know we outta get something like that said Hunk.

Like that? Lance asks.

You know like a cheer, a team cheer that we could do said Hunk.

Mm-hmm okay said Lance.

How about uh… when I say Vol you say Tron said, Lance.

Vol said, Lance.

Uh... Voltron said, Keith.

No, no, no, no the cheer includes the instructions I say Vol you said, Lance.

Voltron said, Keith.

We'll work on it said, Lance.

He takes a sip of his drink and then spits it out.

He goes up to Coran.

Coran, what is this? Lance asks.

Oh, this is Nunvill the nectar of the gods said, Coran.

It tastes like hot dog water and feet said Lance.

Yeah, it makes a wonderful hair tonic as well said, Coran.

Coran walks up to Shiro.

Not feeling well? Coran asks.

Try some Nunvill settles the stomach and brightens your smile said, Coran.

I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wonder in and out of the castle like this said, Shiro.

It doesn't seem safe said, Shiro.

Oh, these Arusians won't hurt anything much said, Coran.

Besides its only fair to let them see the inside of castle that's been sitting on their planet for so long said Coran.

But who knows when Zarkon will attack again said, Shiro.

I'm gonna to do a perimeter check said, Shiro.

Just in case said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene changes to Pidge walking into a castle.

Scene shifts to Allura.

Look at them, the new Paladins of Voltron the fate of the universe on their shoulders said Allura.

I must pray strength said Allura.

So no one can tell how I concerned about the fate of our mission said Allura.

A mouse squeaks.

Let's keep that a secret said Allura.

The mouse squeaks again.

Who else has secrets? Allura asks.

Hunk tried to eat what? Allura asks.

She laughs.

That is rather amusing said Allura.

What other secrets? Allura asks.

A second mouse acts out as someone.

That seems like Lance said Allura.

Then mouse acts out as someone else.

Pidge is a what? Allura asks.

Allura watches Pidge.

Are you sure? Allura asks.

I'm getting to the bottom of this said Allura.

I guess we should get used to this space juice said, Lance.

Who knows when we'll get back home again said, Lance.

Yeah if ever said Hunk.

What do you mean? Lance asks.

I mean if this Zarkon has been ruling for 10,000 how do you think it will take us to fix this said Hunk.

You know if we live said Hunk.

Right, that said Lance.

Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a Nacho planet? Hunk asks.

Well, there only one planet with Varadero beach with a pizza shack looking over the water and the garlic knots and my mom's hugs said Lance.

I'm sorry I think this Nunvill is getting to me said, Lance.

I gotta go said, Lance.

So pidge we haven't had a chance to really talk said Allura.

Tell me about yourself said Allura.

Hmm well I like Peanut butter and I like peanut butter cookies but I hate peanuts there so dry. Also, I sweat a lot I mean in general unrelated to the peanuts said Pidge.

I suppose I was thinking a little more personal said Allura.

We have a lot in common said Allura.

Like what? Pidge asks.

Well, both of had our fathers taken away by Zarkon said Allura.

Yeah, but I'm going to get mine back said Pidge.

Sorry, I really didn't mean said Pidge.

No, I understand said Allura.

I just want you to know that you can confide in me said Allura.

If there's anything you ever want to talk about said Allura.

Anything said Allura.

Huh? ... Okay. I do have something to tell you said Pidge.

I had a feeling said Allura.

What is it? Allura asks

I'm leaving Team Voltron said Pidge.

I'm leaving Team Voltron said Pidge.

Wait, what? Allura says.

I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were. I've made up my mind.  
I'm leaving tonight said Pidge.

Pidge, you can't. You're one of five Paladins. You have a sacred trust to defend the universe said Allura.

My first priority is to find my family! I thought you of all people would understand said Pidge.

If you had a chance to get your father back, wouldn't you? Pidge asks

I'm sorry. I should go tell everyone else said Pidge.

Pidge finds Shiro outside the castle

Pidge approaches Shiro.

Haxus hides among the rocks nearby and scans Rover for its code.

Signature code cloned said Haxus.

Shiro is led inside by Pidge.

Haxus reconfigures the bomb drone with Rover's signature.

Lance sits forlornly in the Bridge of the Castles.

Coran approaches

Mind if I join you? Coran asks.

How far away from Earth do you think we are, Coran? Lance asks.

Let's take a look said, Coran.

Coran brings up a holographic map of the universe to show Lance.

Earth is over here. And we're aaaaaaall... the waaaaay... oveeeeer said, Coran.

Coran moves the map and still does not reach Arus.

You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran? Lance

Yes. Haven't you been paying attention? Said Coran.

Lance approaches the map; Coran stops.

Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away. Like, say,  
Earth? It's so far, I can't even see it. The... The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass... Ic—-I-I... I can't see any of it said Lance.

You miss Earth. I understand. I miss Altea said, Coran.

I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly? I just want to go home said, Lance.

If I could go home, I would say Coran.

I miss rain and splashing in puddles said, Lance

Rain? Coran.

Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky? Said Lance.

Oh, we had that on Altea. Only, it wasn't water, more like rocks.  
Razor-sharp and boiling-hot. Oh, they could knock a hole right in your head said, Coran.

Sounds fun said, Lance.

Yeah said, Coran.

Pidge, no said Shiro.

The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go said Pidge.

Keith approaches Pidge.

You can't leave said, Keith.

You can't tell me what to do said Pidge.

If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon. You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families said, Keith.

Yeah, I have a family. They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that—Is that, like, a thing that can happen? Said Hunk.

You want to leave, too? Allura asks.

Of course, I do. Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens said Hunk.

Keith is enraged and aggressively closes in on Pidge.

YOU'RE PUTTING THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE OVER THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY yells Keith.

Shiro grabs Keith by the arm.

Keith! That's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced said, Shiro.

Shiro turns to Pidge

If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing said, Shiro.

I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion said Pidge.

Pidge leaves with Rover.

I can't believe it. This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron? Said Allura.

Scene change to the Bridge.

Lance and Coran go to leave the bridge when "Rover" comes in.

Hey Rover said, Lance.

Wait said, Lance.

Where's Pidge? Lance asks.

Coran get down said, Lance.

The explosion is felt throughout the castle.

The paladins rush to the bridge.

What happened? Shiro asks.

Oh, I'm not sure said, Coran.

The crystal said Allura.

Lance said Allura.

Shiro went forward and took Lance in her arms.

Lance Lance said, Shiro.

We have to get Lance to the infirmary said Pidge.

Without the crystal, the castle has no power said Allura.

He doesn't look good said, Shiro.

Lion warriors our village is under attack said the Arusian king.

We need help said the Arusian king

Let's get to the lions said, Keith.

You can't their sealed in their hangers, there's no way to get them out said Allura.

We're defenseless said Allura.

Will you not help us? Asks the arusian king.

We'll help you we just said, Keith.

This is bad said Hunk.

We have to get a new crystal working again said, Coran.

But to get a new crystal we need a ship said, Coran.

The pod I was loading we can use that said Pidge.

I left the bay door open said Pidge.

I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a balmera, Coran.

Hunk you come with me said, Coran.

I'll need someone big to help carry the crystal said, Coran.

A Balmera? Hunk asks.

It's where the crystals come from said Coran.

Tell you about it on the way said, Coran.

I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village said, Keith.

I'll go with you Keith, I brought this on the poor Arusians said Allura.

I'll tend to Lance and stand watch over the castle said, Shiro.

This is our first bit of luck, there's a source not too far said, Coran.

We won't need a wormhole to get thankfully said, Coran.

I made some modification to the shuttle said Pidge.

The first change is a cloaking device that reverse engineered from the invisible walls on the training deck said Pidge.

The second is a tank of booster fuel that I mounted on the fuel line said Pidge.

Using the that when you're inside would turn the whole pod into a bomb said, Coran.

Ok, maybe you shouldn't use that modification after all said Pidge.

We ready to hit it? Hunks asks.

Right, let's go said, Coran.

Good luck said Pidge.

They take off.

Scene changes to Shiro carrying Lance towards the outside of the castle.

Hang on Lance help is on the way said, Shiro.

She stops and sees something Outside the castle entrance.

It's the Galra.

Sendak walked forward.

Sendak said, Shiro.

She put Lance down.

Then she ran to meet the Galra at the castle entrance.

Stand aside girl said, Sendak.

No, you're not getting in said, Shiro, as she activates her arm.

Yes, I am said, Sendak.

He swung his cybernetic arm and clamped onto hers.

Then he pulled her out of the castle.

Then he swung his arm and slammed it down causing Shiro to roll backward.

She lands into a crouched position and activates her own arm.

She charges.

They fight using only their arms.

Then their arms met as a stalemate.

I see you spent some time with druids they do love to experiment said, Sendak.

But as soon we're done here I'm putting you back in your cage and taking you back to your master girl said, Sendak.

Not gonna happen said, Shiro.

And it's too bad you didn't get the latest model said, Sendak.  
Then he fired his arm and sent him rocketing back towards the castle

Then she tumbled back towards Lance.

She gets up.

Then she sees the arm coming at her again and she runs.

Then she manages to flip Sendak.

Shiro has her arm at Sendak's throat and Sendak has his under Shiro's chin.

Let him go or your friend won't make it said Haxus.

Once drops Shiro drops her guard Sendak punches her and knocks her out.

Voltron is ours said, Sendak.

Haxus give the imaging device said Sendak and have the restraints that Zarkon wants her in ready and also have the obstacle drug ready for injection said, Sendak.

Yes Sir

Then Haxus hands him a small device and goes to fetch the restraints.

Then Sendak presses a button on the Imaging device and it activates.

It goes over to Shiro who laying on her back with arms at her side and the device produces a beam.

The device changes Shiro's paladin armor into a harem outfit which consists of a pair of blue dangling chandelier earrings, a blue midriff halter top, gold armbands her upper arms, blue harem pants and blue slipper on her feet.

Then Haxus appears with the restraints Sendak wanted which are a gold collar with a chain a metal ring on the back and front and a pair shackles with a chain attached with a clip at the end that could connect to the collar.

Then Haxus hands the restraints to Sendak.

Then Sendak orders the sentries to hold Shiro up.

Two sentries hold Shiro up by the arms.

Haxus lift up her head said, Sendak.

Haxus lifts up her head and Sendak puts the collar around Shiro's neck and locks it back and the sentries drop Shiro.

Then Sendak put the shackles on her wrist and clips the shackles chain to the back of her collar limiting her movement.

Pidge sees Shiro and Lance have been captured and were being dragged forward.

Oh, no said Pidge.

Scene changes to the Arusian village.

The village ablaze and filled with smoke.

What's happening? Allura asks.

Look attackers said the Arusian king.

I'll go in for a closer look said, Keith.

Stay here with them said Keith.

Keith said Allura.

Keith through the village to see what going on.

What? Said Keith.

Oh, no said Keith.

They tricked us said, Keith.

It was just a diversion to separate us and lessen the castle defenses said, Keith.

At the castle the Galra plug in their own crystal.

Power up the castle said, Sendak.

The castle was now under the Galra's control

Then Images of all fice lions come up.

The lions are all in their bays, rising particle barrier said, Sendak.

Begin launch sequence said, Sendak.

The particle barrier goes up and Keith, Allura, Hunk, and Coran are locked out of the castle.

Too late said, Keith.

No said, Keith.

They have control of the castle said Allura.

They're taking Voltron and Shiro said Allura.

On the castle bridge.

Make contact with Emperor Zarkon said, Sendak.

Haxus contacts Zarkon.

Sendak said Zarkon.

My mission is complete said, Sendak.

I've captured the altean castle along with the Voltron Lions and your personal slave and concubine said, Sendak.

I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly said, Sendak.

This most pleasing news said Zarkon.

You have done your duty said Zarkon.

Let me see my slave said Zarkon.

Yes my lord said, Sendak.

He turned to the sentries.

Sentries bring me the female said, Sendak

They drag Shiro forward and lift her up by the upper arms.

Sendak lifts her chin so Zarkon can see her face.

Good said Zarkon.

She is secured? Zarkon asks.

Yes my lord said, Sendak.

Excellent said Zarkon.

Forgive me for overstepping my bounds my liege but shall we punish her for you? Sendak asks.

No, she will receive quite a severe punish when she gets here said Zarkon

She is to be returned to me unharmed and untouched said Zarkon.

Understood emperor Zarkon said, Sendak.

Vrepit Sa said Zarkon.

Vrepit sa said, Sendak.

The commision ends.

The sentries drag Shiro back to where she was.

Haxus ready the castle for taking off said, Sendak.

Yes, Commander said Haxus.

Scene changes outside the castle.

Keith activates his Bayard.

Can we break through the barrier? Keith asks.

No said Allura.

And whoever has taken the castle has a crystal which means they'll be to fly the ship said Allura.

We have to stop them said Allura.

How are going to do that? Keith asks.

Voice-over(pidge): Keith can you hear me?

Pidge is that you? Keith asks.

Where are you? Keith asks.

Scene changes to Pidge.

I'm inside the castle said Pidge.

Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch said Pidge.

He's got Lance and Shiro said Pidge.

Scene changes Allura and Keith.

Pidge listen said Allura.

If they've started the launch sequence we don't have much time before liftoff said Allura.

What do I have to do? Pidge asks.

You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the central energy chamber said Allura.

Scene changes to Pidge.

If can do that Sendak will have to reset the whole system said Pidge.

That might give enough time to find a way to stop them said Allura.

Pidge takes off.

Scene change to Coran and Hunk.

Is this the Balmera planet with the crystals? Hunk asks.

It's not a planet, Balmera are ancient animals pertified but still alive said, Coran.

Their bodies naturally create the crystals that power many Altean ships said, Coran.

I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was when he was building the castle of lions said, Coran.

I'll never forget the first I saw the cycling surface of a Balmera said, Coran.

You're in for quite a treat said, Coran.

Oh, no said, Coran.

Oh, no said Coran.

It's horrifying said Coran,

The Galra have turned it into a mining colony said, Coran.

There completely destroying it said Coran.

They have no regard for the poor creature said, Coran.

Uh oh, we've been spotted said Hunk.

Alien unidentified craft, state your ship id, entry code, and landing destination said a Galra.

Oh, no said Hunk.

What do we do? Hunk asks.

Just stay calm said, Coran.

We don't really need to land uh we're just looking around if that's ok said Coran.

Unidentified craft land immediately and prepare to be boarded said the Galra.

Ok uh, thank you said, Coran.

See ya down below said, Coran.

Then Coran guns it and the Galra open fire.

Not done yet hang on said, Coran.

Coran dives into a hole.

Hunk screams all the way.

Coran Coran said Hunk.

How deep is this thing? Hunk asks.

On no no no ah said Hunk.

They crash land.

Hunk takes his helmet off.

Hunk looks around and sees something in a tunnel.

Coran, what lives at the bottom of these mines? Hunk asks.

Scene changes Pidge in the castle.

Pidge opens the doors to a shaft.

Ok, Rover said Pidge.

Ok, Rover here we go said Pidge.

They make there way down the shaft.

Scene changes to the bridge.

Run main cluster activation sequence said Sendak.

Activation sequence indicated said Haxus.

Powering up for launch said Haxus.

Scene change to Pidge.

Ok, Allura I'm near the turbine said Pidge.

I think it's starting said Pidge.

Scene changes to Allura and Keith.

Then you'll have to hurry said Allura.

Cross the catwalk to the main collum in the center said Allura.

Scene changes to Pidge.

Ok said Pidge.

Now open the hatch, find the central computer control hold and enter the following sequence said Allura.

Wait wait wait said Pidge.

Which one is it? Pidge asks.

All the labels are in Altean said Pidge.

Scene change to the bridge.

Commander Sendak we are ready for launch said Haxus.

Scene changes to Pidge.

I can't tell which one is it said Pidge

Allura said Pidge.

Allura said Pidge.

Scene changes to outside the castle.

I've lost connection with Pidge said Allura.

Oh no, it's taking off said Allura.

Scene changes to Sendak.

Scene changes to Pidge.

Whatever said Pidge

He jams his Bayard into the hub.

Then the castle stops taking off.

Scene changes to the bridge.

The main Engine just shorted out said Haxus.

They see Pidge fleeing the engine room.

We have a sabator said, Sendak.

Find him and take him out said, Sendak.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Voltron legendary defender

* * *

Sendak is yelling at Haxus.

Shiro is now on her knees and awake but Lance is still out

Commander Sendak, I received transmission generating from somewhere in the castle said Haxus.

There's not much time before they get the ship running again said Allura.

You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in said Allura.

You got it, tell me what to do said Pidge.

The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull said Allura.

She's telling the intruder how take down our defenses said Haxus.

Yes but she's also giving away his location said, Sendak.

Find that room, kill the paladin said, Sendak.

The sentries leave.

Repair the engine. Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring

Voltron and his slave, this ship will rise before days end said, Sendak.

Scene changes to the Balmera.

Ok, don't come any closer said Hunk.

I don't know how to use this very well said Hunk.

Wait a minute, you're not Galra said Hunk.

Nore are you said female voice.

Huh said the female.

A patrol said the male.

Shay, we must take leave from these ones now said the male.

Wait please we need your help said, Coran.

Wait please we need your help said, Coran.

If the Galra find us they'll kill us said, Coran.

Or torture us said Hunk.

Or keep us creepy pets to play with as they please said, Coran.

Not our problem hairy lip, Galra see us near you and they kill both  
and us said the male.

Shay exeunt said the male.

No! Many years only Galra have seen here, I will not turn my back on the skylings said, Shay.

Vex said the male.

Grab a side said the male.

In here hurry said the male.

Thanks for saving us said Hunk.

I'm Hunk said Hunk.

Shay, this one my brother Rax said Shay.

How did you fall to us? Asks Shay.

Well, we came looking for something, and you guys might be the right people to help us find it said Hunk.

Scene changes to the castle of lions.

Pidge have you made it to the generator room? Allura asks.

I'm in said Pidge.

This technology is so advanced I don't know if I can figure it out said Pidge.

Yes, you can the lives of your fellow paladins are stake said Allura.

You can't give up said Allura.

Flashback starts.

Hope you enjoy this home-cooked Matt, after our launch to

Kerberos tomorrow said, Sam.

We'll freeze-dried peas for the next two months said, Sam.

Don't lie I know you love those peas dad said, Matt.

It's true those Garrison chefs really know how to genetically manufacture a delicious vegetable said, Sam.

Oh, I wish I was going up with you guys said Pidge.

Just you wait kiddo said, Sam.

You're going to have you're own crew one day and your gonna fly with them to worlds so far away that we can't even imagine said, Sam.

I bet my bottom dollar you're gonna part of something that makes the whole universe sit up and take notice said, Sam.

Scene changes to four months later.

The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing said a news reporter.

And all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is indeed a sad day for a humanity said the news reporter.

Scene change to the Garrison.

Pidge is on a computer.

then Iverson enters the office.

You again? Get off my computer! How did you get past the guards? Said Iverson.

You said the spacecraft went down due to pilot error. I saw the video feeds from your probes. There's no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos said Pidge.

Those feeds are classified! I could charge you with treason for hacking into them said, Iverson

Where's my family? Pidge asks.

Escort Miss Holt off the premises and make sure every guard knows she's never allowed on Garrison property ever again said, Iverson.

You can't keep me out! I'll find the truth! I'll never stop said Pidge.

Flashback ends

Okay talk me through it Allura said Pidge.

Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous, remember the barrier is also weapon so stay away from the energy arcs said Allura.

Don't touch the giant lightning bolts, got it said Pidge.

Now what I'm going to need you to do is said Allura.

Pidge! Hello! Are you there said Allura?

Outside the castle.

Pidge what's going on? Asks Allura.

Wait the mice maybe they can help said Allura.  
the Allura contacts the mice and sends the help Pidge.

Scene changes to Pidge and Rover.

Rover peeks out from behind a console and the Galra sentries fire at them.

My only way out is two floors up? Seriously? Pidge asks.

Pidge runs for the vent.

There said sentry 1.

The sentry fires at Pidge who is a projection hits the energy arc and gets shocked.

The real Pidge runs out and makes to the vent while dodging fire.

Whoa, can't believe that worked said Pidge.

You stay and guard the generator said Sentry 1.

Pidge makes to the other end of the vent at the training deck.

The sentries attack.

Aah said Pidge.

Pidge activates the maze and goes into another vent shaft.

But the one remaining Sentry attacks him in the shaft but Pidge beats the sentry.

Rover nice save buddy said Pidge.

Scene changes to Balmera mines.

Thanks for this delicious soup said Hunk.

Are these potatoes in here? Hunk asks.

Grandma's special dish for special visitors said, Shay.

Cave roots for the skin and cave bugs for the soul said, Shay.

Oh said, Coran.

Thank you for the bugs said, Coran.

Okay, I think that's too many said Coran.

So how many of you are down here? Hunk asks.

There are thousands here on balmera said a male.

We work and live in these mines said the male.

We harvest crystal for Zarkon said, Shay.

Zarkon said Hunk.

That so sad that he's enslaved an entire planet said Hunk.

Zarkon may rule but we still have family, that's where true happiness comes from said the male.

Galra would tear our family a thunder if they found these ones said Rax.

Everyone comes to Balmera and takes but give nothing in return said Rax.

In the past those who took the crystal of the Balmera would replenish her with energy it was an equal exchange but the Galra only take said, Shay.

It is no wonder we can feel her suffering said, Shay.

I'm sorry we put everyone in this situation but the faster we the crystal and get out the faster everyone is out of danger.

We're looking for a battleship class crystal said Coran.

Battleship class crystal said the male.

Those are the most rare Galra soldier guard them securely until their harvest said the male.

Your quest is in vain said the male.

There is one found only weeks ago, it is almost excavated said, Shay.

Quiet said Rax.

Even they could steal the crystal from the Galra, battle patrol wait the takedown their ship said Rax.

These ones have no chance of getting out of here alive said Rax.

With crystal or without said Rax.

Okay, so this crystal we need is basically the hardest thing in the universe to get said Hunk.

Well, I don't know about the hardest said Coran.

We don't have that kind of time. I got an injured friend who needs to get into a magic healing machine, stat said Hunk.

Hunk, you fix the pod. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan said, Coran.

Scene changes to Pidge in a hallway of the castle of lions.

Pidge takes off her helmet.

Flashback starts.

First day of school said, Katie.

Time for a haircut said, Katie.

Katie took a pair of scissors and cut off her hair.

At the Galaxy Garrison

I made it! I'm a fighter pilot. Hasta la later, Keith said Lance.

And look, you're my engineer said, Lance.

Cool. Uh, can I do that from the ground? Hunks asks.

And our communications officer is... Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson? Asks Lance.

Right here said Pidge.

Welcome to the team Gunderson said, Lance.

I'm Lance your fighter pilot said, Lance.

Hey, I'm Hunk said Hunk.

We got a lot of great times ahead, we should start bonding, said Lance.

Hello Pizza, girls, astronauts said Lance.

We got a lot of great times ahead, we should start bonding now said, Lance.

Hello Pizza, girls, astronauts said Lance.

Sorry, I don't have time mess around with you guys, see you in the simulator said Pidge.

What's his problem? Lance asks.

Flashback ends.

You know Rover I haven't always been there for my team, but this time I will be said Pidge.

Come on said Pidge.

Scene changes to Balmera.

Hunk is working on the pod with Shay watching.

Tell me, what is the sky like? Shay asks.

The Sky? Hunk asks.

You seriously have never even seen the sky? Hunk asks.

No said, Shay.

But at night I sneak up as high as I dare trying to imagine what it is like said, Shay.

Lucky are you to fly in this machine to worlds far from here said, Shay.

Well, it doesn't have to be like this, you can be free too said Hunk.  
Free? Shay asks.

Yeah free, it means you can go where you want, be what you want, do what you want, no Galra masters to tell you what to do said Hunk.

It makes no sense Zarkon controls everything said, Shay.

Nope, no things are changing said Hunk.

Have you heard of Voltron? Hunk asks.

A child's tale said, Shay.

It's really said Hunk.

I'm one of the paladins and Voltron is going to defeat Zarkon.

You are said, Shay.

Stop filling this one's head with your shadow show, the cavern is our home said Rax.

This will never change said Rax.

Come said Rax.

Scene changes to the castle of lions.

Powering sub panels said Haxus.

Sub panel energy transducer is go said a voice.

Yes, sir said Haxus.

Pidge scans something.

Gotcha said Pidge.

Initializing complete said Haxus.

The bridge is go said, Sendak.

Powering up said Haxus.

And up and up and up said Pidge.

I would not want to touch a metal surface when this thing overloads said Pidge.

Sir something is wrong said Haxus.

You're the one causing all this trouble, a child said Haxus.

I'm not a child, I'm a paladin of Voltron said Pidge.

Haxus laughs.

Let me tell you something child, I'm a soldier of the Galra empire nothing stops me but triumph or death said Haxus.

They fight but Haxus is more experienced and gains the upper hand.

Nowhere left to run, nowhere left to hide said Haxus.

Rover said Pidge.

No said Pidge.

No said Pidge.

Haxus report in said, Sendak.

Haxus is gone and you're next said Pidge.

You've slowed me down but this ship is mine, you will turn yourself over to me immediately said, Sendak.

Never said Pidge.

Well then maybe your leader can convince you said, Sendak.

What do you want? Shiro asks.

Your friend wanted to hear from you said, Sendak.

Shiro said Pidge.

Pidge said, Shiro.

Pidge don't listen to ahhhh said, Shiro.

No said Pidge.

You can make it stop, turn yourself in, her suffering in your hands said, Sendak.

Scene changes to Balmera.

Is your ship repaired so you may depart out presence? Rax asks.

Uh, are you saying you want us to leave? Hunk asks.

Yes said Rax.

Well, it's working but we can't leave without the crystal said Hunk.

You come up with any idea how to get it? Hunk asks.

Actually yes said, Coran.

They come out in a disguise as a Galra soldier.

I can't believe I'm the legs again said Hunk.

I'm the one who took down the guard I'm the who should get to be the head said Hunk.

Shh legs don't talk said, Coran.

Oh hello, gentlemen, shifts over the boss needs you back the guard station said, Coran.

Verify identification code said guard 1.

Right I didn't want to have to do this but I'm gonna pull ranks, you guys are in big trouble said, Coran.

So hand over those blasters and id badges said, Coran.

Verify identification code or be destroyed said guard 1.

Okay okay, I've got it right here said Coran.

What are you doing we gotta hurry said Hunk.

I'm not just gonna pry this out of here like some Galra monster said, Coran.

Then Coran explained how the crystal is extracted.

Wow, you really know your Balmera's said Hunk.

Then Coran tried to lift the crystal and snapped his back.

I think I broke it said, Coran.

Then they surrounded by Galra soldiers.

Scene the bridge of the castle.

I'm impressed you that you managed to endure said, Sendak.

Perhaps it would worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind has your spirit said, Sendak.

Of course, they will all end up broken just like you said, Sendak.

Now that we have Voltron every planet every race, all share the same fate said, Sendak.

Scene changes to a cell on Balmera.

Someone's coming said, Coran.

It's Shay said Hunk.

Make haste to your pod said, Shay.

The Crystal is prepared for departure said, Shay.

How did you get the Crystal? Hunk asks.

I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead, I took it down said, Shay.

Soon, they will discover my ruse, time is short said, Shay.

Why are you helping us? You'll get in trouble said Hunk.

Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera said, Shay.

Perhaps your Voltron can make it so said Shay.

No. Rax, why? Shay asks.

These two bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you said Rax.

No! The Balmera will save us said, Shay.

Shay places her hand on the ground to contact the Balmera.

Shay, no said Rax.

Shay said Rax.

Go! Make haste said, Shay.

Let her go said Hunk.

No, Hunk! We have to go said, Coran.

I'll come back for you, Shay! I promise said Hunk.

If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back here sooner than  
we want said, Coran.

Scene changes to the castle of lions

The Altean Mice infiltrate the Generator Room of the Castle of Lions and take out the last Galra Sentry guarding it. They press the button on the control panel to deactivate the particle barrier.

Outside the castle.

It worked said, Keith.

They did it said Allura.

Scene changes to the castle bridge.

Sendak sees Pidge is on the computer of the Castle Bridge. He turns to attack and pursue her out of the Bridge.

Pidge rushes inside the Bridge to speak to Shiro.

Shiro, wake up. It's me, Pidge— said Pidge.

Pidge is caught by Sendak

You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me? Sendak Asks.

Keith and Allura enter the Bridge.

Stand back said, Sendak.

Sendak is blasted from behind by Lance's Bayard rifle.

Lance passes out again.

Shiro rushes at Sendak and is knocked aside.

Keith battles Sendak. Sendak throws Keith and Pidge severs the energy chain to his gauntlet, rendering it useless.

No said, Sendak.

Allura accesses the Bridge's computer.

Keith attacks Sendak again and Sendak's catches his Bayard's blade.

Keith now said Allura.

Keith kicks Sendak into the center of the Bridge and a barrier rises up, trapping him.

After the battle, Pidge frees Shiro and Lyra and Keith checks on Lance.

Lance, are you okay? Keith

We did it. We are a good team said, Lance.

Scene changes to Hunk and Coran.

We can't shake them! We're not going to make it said, Coran.

Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball said, Coran.

Maybe, but it's our only chance said Hunk.

Fine. Fire in the hole said, Coran.

We did it said Hunk.

Scene changes to the infirmary.

After a day in here, he should be fully healed said Allura.

Pidge, we can't thank you enough for all you did. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team... but I  
understand if you want to leave said, Shiro

Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like a family. Now, I understand what he was talking about said Pidge.

I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families said Pidge.

Good to have you back on the team said Keith.


	8. Chapter 8:taking flight

i don't own Voltron legendary defender

In the castle of lions infirmary.

I can't tell if he looks healthy or not said Hunk.

I think he's breathing weird said Pidge.

Oh, come on said, Keith.

Not yet said Allura.

Just a few more ticks said Allura.

How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks? Lance asks.

And what exactly is a tick? Pidge asks.

You know, a time slice said Allura.

What? Like a second? Shiro asks.

What is a second? Allura asks.

Like this said Pidge.

I'm not sure, I think ticks are bigger said Allura.

Coran, do you have a ticker? Allura.

Right here Princess said, Coran.

I think ticks are a little slower said Hunk.

I can't tell said Pidge.

We have to start 'em at the same time said Pidge.

Okay said, Coran.

Ready go said, Coran.

Yes, I think we're winning said Hunk.

Winning what? The intergalactic time measuring competition? Keith asks.

Yes said Hunk.

You guys havin a clock party? Lance asks.

Oh, Lance you just ruined it said Hunk.

Uh hey, Lance said Hunk.

What happened? Lance asks.

We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat said  
Allura.

Are you able to walk? Allura asks.

Talking? eating? are you asking me out on a date? Lance asks.

Yep, there he is said Pidge.

Yep, he's okay said, Shiro.

Classic said, Keith.

Scene changes to the dining hall.

He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now if not for Pidge said Allura.

Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new Crystal said Pidge.

Wow. Thanks, everybody. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though said Lance.

I punched Sendak said, Keith.

Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off said, Lance.

We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms said, Keith.

Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen said, Lance.

So what happened to Sendak? Lance asks.

He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the castle.

Are you sure that's a good idea? Lance asks.

He's too dangerous to be set free said Allura.

Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him said Allura.

So, what's the plan now? Lance asks.

We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people said Hunk.

Wow! You are really hung up on this lady said, Lance.

No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home—They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up said Hunk.

Then let's get moving said, Shiro.

Time to go defend the universe said, Shiro.

Wait, I have something to say first. I need to come clean and... I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't "man up". ... I'm a girl said Pidge.

"I-I mean, I can "man up" because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to "man up." I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying said Pidge.

You're a girl?! How? Lance asks.

I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone said Allura.

Yeah, I figured said Hunk.

Oh, yeah, me too said Keith.

Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a boy? Coran asks.

Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin said, Shiro.

It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castleship said Pidge.

Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship? How long have I been out? Lance asks.

Scene changes to the bridge.

Activate interlock said Allura.

Dynotherms connected said, Coran.

Mega-thrusters are go said Allura.

We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess said Coran.

Firing main engines for launch said Allura.

Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting? Or do we land and have some... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron. Turn yourselves in! Said Hunk.

No. Blasting, right? Said Hunk.

Hunk, calm down. And yes, blasting said Keith.

Eh, it's our first big rescue mission. He's excited said, Shiro.

Excited to see his new girl-friend said Pidge.

She's not my girlfriend said Hunk.

She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much said Hunk.

What is it? Shiro asks.

Are we being attacked? Shiro asks.

No, it seems to be a distress beacon said, Coran.

It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power said Allura.

I wonder who it is said Pidge.

Whoever it is will have to wait said Hunk.

Shay has first priority said Hunk.

We can check back on them when we're done said Hunk.

The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need said Allura.

Wow! This is so cool said Lance.

It's like we're space cops on space patrol said Lance.

Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on? Lance asks.

Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them said Coran.

Perfect said Lance.

Then he starts to make the noise.

No, not doing that said Shiro.

Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you said Allura.

Whoa. Nice ship a male alien.

On the bridge.

Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us said Allura.

Yes, Princess said Coran.

Scene changes to outside.

You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra said the male.

So, you guys are fighting the Galra? Keith asks.

Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our cyber-unit, Beezer said Rolo.

Hi said Nyma.

Cool robot said Pidge.

Hi! Name's Lance said, Lance.

Was your ship damaged in a fight? Shiro asks.

Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I didn said Rolo.

We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side said Allura.

Okay said Rolo.

I don't think they've heard of us said, Shiro.

It has been ten thousand years said, Keith.

Voltron? Five robot Lions that combine into this big robot... guy? Said Lance.

Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or—Or him. Them said Rolo.

Why don't we just get to work on your ship? I'm sure we all have places to be said Hunk.

Sure said Rolo.

Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it said Rolo.

I'm sure we can get you back up and running. Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it said Allura.

Okay said Hunk.

We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself. Come on, guys said Rolo.

Uh, I don't think so said Hunk.

Yeah, You can just wait out here said Hunk.

Hunk, don't be rude said Allura.

Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies present said, Lance.

Hey said, Lance.

Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Said Hunk.

Someone kind of set off a bomb. Remember, Lance? You were almost killed said Hunk.

Oh yeah said, Lance.

Hunk's right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious said, Shiro.

Hey, I don't take it personal said Rolo.

That's how it is out here said Rolo.

You've got to look out for your own said Rolo.

You're doing a good job, big man said Rolo.

Yeah. Thanks said Hunk.  
My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive. I  
managed to escape, but not before I lost something said Rolo.

Rolo displays his prosthetic left leg.

I know exactly how that feels said, Shiro.

Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit said Hunk.

You know, to get your ship moving? Said Hunk.

Great! Thanks said Rolo.

So, what can you tell us about Zarkon's forces? Where are they concentrated? Allura asks.

Well, his Command Ship sits right in the center of the Empire. He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak said Rolo.

Oh, we've met said, Keith.

How far are we from the center? Shiro asks.

We're way out on the fringes said Rolo.

Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working. It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people said Hunk.

You understand said Hunk

Sure. Sorry said Rolo.

Hunk, we're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us said, Shiro.

Not for nothin' but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him. I think we ought to leave him with the box parts and just say, 'Adiós, amigo said Hunk.

Hey, bud! Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long? Asks Rolo.

On the way said Hunk.

So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra? Shiro asks.

Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow said Rolo.

Well, we're going to change all that said, Keith.

That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against said Rolo.

Scene changes to Lance and Nyma.

I mean, there are only five of us in the entire universe, so... I guess you could say it's kind of a big deal said l  
I don't understand. The Lions are ships? Are they, like, flying statues that you ride on? Said Nyma.

No, no, no. They're magic, but also super scientific and advanced. And they fly crazy fast and have all these incredible weapons. Really, the entire Castle is just insane! I wish you could see it said, Lance.

Yes, it's too bad we're not allowed inside. I would love a tour from one of the knights. But I guess the big one is in charge, huh? You have to obey his orders? Said Nyma.

Who, Hunk? Pfft, I don't have to listen to them! Said Lance.

On the bridge of the castle.

This place is incredible said Nyma.

Yeah, I guess. You get used to it said, Lance.

But it's so gigantic. It must take you forever to get to your Lion said Nyma.

Ooh, you'd be surprised said, Lance.

Pretty slick, right? Said Lance.

Unbelievable! Take me on a ride around the moon? Said Nyma.  
Uh—We should probably get back to the others said, Lance.

Yeah, you're right. Maybe Keith will give me a ride said Nyma.  
No! Whoah, whoah, hold on a second! I mean what's the point of having the Lion if you can't enjoy it, right? Giddy-up, buddy said Lance.

Oh, Lance said Hunk.

Ah, let them have their fun. Thanks to you, this thing is just about ready, so we're going to be on our way soon. Too many light years on that guy, I guess said Rolo.

Yeah said Hunk.

Lance is flying the Blue Lion around the moon.

Look, a kinetic spring! Let's land over there. The minerals reflect off the water, making a rainbow said Nyma.

The Blue Lion flies over the spring, causing water to spray and a rainbow to appear.

Wow. Is there anything you don't know? Asks Lance.

Scene changes to the rest of the team.

I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight. Beezer, come co-pilot for me. Be back in a tick said Rolo.

Uh said Hunk.

Scene changes back to Lance and Nyma.

So, ah, you want to see how fast I can climb this tree? Said Lance.

The rest of the team is waiting outside the Castle of Lions.

How many ticks have they been gone? Asks Pidge.

I don't know. I hope they didn't break down again said Allura.

Something ain't right said Hunk

Guys? Hello? Little help? Asks Lance.

Lance? Lance! Are you all right? W-What's going on? Shiro asks.

Well, I'm kind of chained to a... a tree said, Lance.

I knew it said Hunk

And I think Nyma and Rolo just stole the Blue Lion said, Lance.

I knew it said Hunk.

Where are they? Shiro asks.

Uh, space said Lance.

Uh, I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning said Hunk.

I mean, y' know at first, it was just like a feeling in my gut, you know? But when I was replacing that thermal pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around it was damaged said Hunk

Okay, we get it said, Keith.

I mean, if the thermal pipe is cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted said Hunk.  
Okay! We get it said, Keith.

We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So, right then, I was, like, positive. Foul play said Hunk.

Okay, we get it said the other Paladins.

Scene changes to Rolo's ship.

Commander Prorok, my name is Rolo. I understand you're offering a reward to anyone helping capture the Voltron Lions said Rolo.

That's correct. Do you know where they are? Asks Prorok.

I know where the blue one is. It's in my ship said Rolo.

Excellent. Bring it to me and you'll have your reward immediately said, Prorok.

Just a tick. You see, my friends and I have a bit of a checkered past. Some stolen merchandise from the Galra Empire may have fallen into our possession without us knowing about it said Rolo.

Well, I'm sure that a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Emperor Zarkon a Voltron Lion. Is that all? Said Prorok.

We'll take the reward, too said Nyma.

Of course, said Prorok.

All right. We're on our way said Rolo.

I almost feel sorry for those Voltron folks. Seemed like a nice bunch said Nyma.

If you're feeling guilty, you can turn yourself in. Stealing from  
Zarkon carries a life sentence said Rolo.

They don't seem... that nice said Rolo.

No way said Rolo.

Are you sure you know what you're doing? There's no way we can outrun those Lions said Nyma.

Not in the open. Good thing the Zorlar asteroid belt is right up here. I know that like the back of my hand said Rolo.

We'll never get through this asteroid field said Pidge.

Maybe I can just bust through said Hunk.

Nope. That was wrong. That was a bad idea said Hunk.  
Keith, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy. Get in there and flush him out said, Shiro.

You got it. See you on the other side said, Keith.

No way. Get on the blasters. Take him down said Rolo.

Copy said Nyma.

Nyma and Beezer fire the ship's laser blasters at the Red Lion.

Keith dodges the attacks and fires his Lion's mouth cannon in retaliation

This kid can flat-out fly said Rolo.

He's gaining on you said Nyma.

He's gaining on you said Nyma.

Blasters are offline said Nyma.

We've got to get out of here said Rolo.

Yeah! Haha! Hey, Lance, I got your Lion back said, Keith.

Thank you, Keith. Now, can you come and unchain me? Said Lance.

What's that? I, uh... Y-You're cutting out. I can't—I can't hear you said Keith.

Oh, come on! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man? Said Lance.

Since your ship really doesn't work now, you'll have to wait here for a rescue said, Keith.

Thanks... for sparing our lives said Rolo.

Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family said Hunk

You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon said Rolo.

It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today said Rolo.


	9. Chapter 9: return to Balmera

i don't own Voltron legendary defender.

* * *

The Castle of Lions is approaching the Balmera

The team stands in the Bridge.

We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon. Liberating these Balmerans  
from Zarkon's grasp will not be easy said Allura.

So, what's the plan? We go in there and just—Pow, pow, pow said Lance.

Lance imitates laser fire

And free the prisoners? Asks Lance.

What was that noise? Asks Keith.

Laser guns said, Lance.

No, Lance, I think you mean said Hunk.

Hunk imitates a huge laser cannon

Pow said Hunk.

That sounds like fireworks said, Lance.

Technically, they're more like—ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo said Pidge.

Pidge imitates firing a small laser gun.

Okay, enough with the bad sound effects. ... Besides, it's more like— blam, blam, blam said, Shiro.

Shiro dramatically imitates firing a laser gun.

What? Said Keith.

You're crazy said Pidge.

No way said, Lance.

Nuh—Wrong said Hunk.

Paladins, focus said Allura.

Besides, we can't just shoot at the Galra. This Balmera, it's, like, alive. And from what we've seen, it doesn't look very good said Hunk.

Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast. Stealing its Crystals, it's very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it said, Coran

After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is. And we're the only ones who can stop him said Hunk.

Okay, so we can't go into the tunnels guns blazing. Plan B. We figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there said, Shiro

Wait, I know! If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, Voltron saves the day said Hunk.

But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels? Shiro asks.

We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology said Allura.

Oh, BLIP tech said Pidge.

It's an acronym? Said Pidge.

One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side said Allura.

Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors built into your suits said Allura.

I can do it. I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed said Pidge.

Coran brings up an image of the Balmera's surface on screen

That's their main power generator. If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses said, Coran.

We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the Castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's Crystal, we won't be of much help to you said Allura.

i'll take out the power generator. Keith, Lance, Hunk, you take out these big mining rigs around the area said, Shiro.

Yeah! Okay, let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt said Hunk.

The Paladins prepare to launch

You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody? Lance asks.

it's not about the glory, Lance. It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon said, Keith.

No, I know. I know. But still. When they said, Lance.

The Blue Lion launches from the Castleship, jolting Lance. The Lions fly towards the Balmera's surface; the Galra structures start firing lasers.

* * *

This is it. Get your heads in the game. Remember, the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface said, Shiro.

Initiating cloak said Pidge.

* * *

The Green Lion separates from the group and turns invisible to drop BLIP drones.

* * *

Lance and Hunk destroy Galra weapon.

* * *

How do I take this down? Shiro asks.

The Black Lion displays its Jaw Blade on the screen of the cockpit.

Shiro uses the Black Lion's jaw blade to destroy the power generator.

* * *

Pidge finishes dropping BLIP drones.

All sensors delivered said Pidge.

* * *

A holographic map of the Balmera and all living lifeforms on it appears in the Castle of Lions.

* * *

The power generator still has an active and massive laser cannon attacking the Red Lion. After dodging, the Red Lion fires its heat ray to melt through the cannon's tower.

* * *

Whoa! Did you guys just see that? I got firepower said, Keith.

Hey! I want that said, Lance.

The cannon tower begins to fall towards the Balmera's surface.

Oh, no said Keith.

Hey, we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera said Hunk.

Hunk struggles to hold the tower upright with the Yellow Lion.

I think my Lion knows what to do said, Lance.

Lance uses the Blue Lion's freeze ray to freeze the tower in place.

Ha-Aw, snap! These rays are super cool, just like me said, Lance.

Great job, team said Shiro.

The Paladins wait for troops from the Galra Empire to appear. Nothing happens.

Where are all the troops? Asks Keith.

They're not coming to the surface said Keith.

Hunk sends Keith a video transmission.

Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines said Hunk.

* * *

Allura is looking at a map of the Balmera and radios to the Paladins.

We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch said Allura.

They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar. Hunk head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers said, Shiro.

Yes, Ma'am said Keith.

Ten-four said, Lance.

On it said Pidge.

Let's do this said Hunk.

The Lions fly off.

The Paladins drop their Lions at the bottom of mine shafts and navigate the tunnels with their speeders.

Keith and Lance scope out the Galra hangar.

The entire hangar's only being guarded by a few Sentries said Keith,

Keith readies his Bayard and prepares to attack.

Let's go said, Keith.

Whoa, w-w-whoa, whoa said Lance.

Cool your jets, Keith said Lance.

Don't you remember all that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive animal? Asks Lance.

Oh. Right said, Keith.

Yeah, so we can't just blow things up like a psycho said, Lance.

Oh, You got a better idea? Keith asks/

I do. We sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors.  
That'll trap the ships in said, Lance.

That—! ... Actually... is a better idea said, Keith.

Scene change to Hunk.

Allura, Coran, what's my location? All these tunnels look the same. I can't remember where the prison is said Hunk.

You're on the right path. Turn right at the next tunnel. Once you get there, you'll have to disable the energy doors. Be careful. It looks like it's heavily guarded said, Coran.

Scene changes to Keith and Lance.

No, no. It's over here said Lance.

I know what I'm doing said, Keith.

Keith uses his Bayard katar to slice a hole in the ceiling above the Sentry.

Lance kicks the hole open, crushing the Sentry underneath its weight.

Both Paladins enter the control room.

Keep an eye out for those guards. I'll see if I can find a way to shut the hangar doors said Lance.

Uh... Hmm. Nope. Maybe. Uh... Uh... Mm said, Lance.

Ah, I don't know what I'm doing here. It's all Galra gibberish said, Lance.

Let me see said, Keith.

Whoa! How'd you do that? Lance asks.

I just put my hand on the handprint said, Keith.

Scene change to Hunk.

Hunk approaches the prison in his speeder. Galra Sentries are  
fleeing, but some fire at him. Hunk exits his speeder and blasts the Sentries with his Bayard cannon.

Hunk uses a broken Sentry hand to unlock the prison doors and enter. He finds Shay's family, but not Shay.

Hunk, you have returned said Shay's father

I promised I'd be back. We're here to help. Where's Shay? Said Hunk.

Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole. Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know, she could be gone for good said Rax.

Scene change to the castleship.

Paladins, are you there? Allura asks.

The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down toward the center said Allura.

Scene changes to Hunk.

They must be headed to the core of the Balmera. That's where they're holding Shay said Hunk.

Hunk rushes off to the Balmera's core.

Scene change to Shiro.

They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow said, Shiro.

Lance, Keith, get to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight said, Shiro.

Lance and Keith are still in the control room.

The bay doors finish shutting.

Copy that said, Lance.

We're on our way said, Lance.

Keith damages the computer console.

Lance damages the lock to the door so no one can access it.

Scene change to Pidge.

Looks like you're in an area where the tunnels are too narrow for your speeder said Allura.

Yeah. Proceeding on foot said Pidge.

Pidge enters the narrow tunnel and sees shadows approaching.

There's someone here said Pidge.

Looking into it said Allura.

The shadows come closer

Pidge summons her Bayard and rushes to attack.

Pidge, no! Those are Balmerans said Allura.

Pidge stops when she sees Balmeran children.

Phew said Pidge.

Pidge greets the children

But the Balmera groans and trembles, so the Balmeran children run in fear.

One child trips and is nearly crushed by falling rock. Pidge saves them.

Don't worry said Pidge.

Hey, team, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable said Pidge.

Scene change to Keith and Lance.

Lance and Keith immediately run into a squadron of Galra Sentries that bombard them with laser fire.

Their shooting is destroying the Balmera. We gotta do something said, Keith.

The Balmera is crying in pain.

Well, we can't shoot back! It'll just make it worse said, Lance.

Huh? Said Keith.

Na-na Na-na boo-boo said, Lance.

Scene change to Hunk.

Hunk runs to the core of the Balmera and finds no one there but Shay muzzled and hanging from the ceiling.

Shay! You're alive said Hunk

Hunk shoots Shay free and catches her as she falls.

Shiro and Pidge arrive.

Where are the Galra? If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us said, Shiro.

Keith and Lance arrive; the doors to the core suddenly all shut.

Not an ambush. More like a trap said Hunk.

The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera said, Shay.

How? Asks Pidge.

I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait said, Shay.

Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save  
Shay? Shiro asks.

Rolo! Those liars must have told Zarkon said Hunk.

We have to figure out how to get out of here said, Shiro

Wait! We have a giant Castleship hovering in the sky. Allura, can you please come get us? Said Lance.

How do you expect her to do that, genius? Keith asks.

I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something said, Lance.

Scene change to the castleship

Allura and Coran are under attack.

We're quite occupied at the moment. We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire said Allura.

Princess, our particle barrier won't last much longer said, Coran.

Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can say Allura.

In the core of the Balmera.

This is it! We're going to die here. I can say bye-bye to that parade said, Lance.

Get it together, guys. Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can, Shiro.

Perhaps my people can help us get out said, Shay

Shay places her hand on the Balmera's core.

This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels said, Shay.

Are you sure someone will be able to hear your... hand from all the way down here? Keith.

The Balmera will deliver the message said, Shay.

Shay focuses and the area around her hand glows. The Balmera groans as it sends the message to Rax and their family. Rax places his hand on the ground and it glows.

It's a message from Shay said Rax.

She's alive said Shay's father.

The Paladins of Voltron went to the core of the Balmera to save Shay... and now they are all trapped said Rax.

Then we are all doomed said Shay's father.

This is all my fault. I conspired against them, and because of my actions, Shay was imprisoned. The big yellow one was right. If we ever hope to be free, we must take action said Rax/

But how can we rise up against our Galra overlords? asks Shay's father.

What choice do we have? They have stolen all of the Crystals from our Balmera. Our lives are worthless to them now said Rac  
But Balmerans have never fought said Shay's father.

You taught me that without family, we have nothing. The Galra have taken Shay. How can we do nothing while the Paladins sacrifice everything to save us? We must do our part! Said Rax.

Scene change to the castleship

They're heading down into the tunnels! They're going to steal the Lions said, Coran.

Paladins, the Lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately said Allura.

Princess, something's locked onto us said, Coran.

A Galra warship suddenly appears.

Scene change to core.

Paladins, do you copy? There's a battlecruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive said Allura.

We're trying, Allura. Shay's pressing her hand against the wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something? Hand talking? I guess the answer to your question is, 'Yes, we copy said, Lance.

Shay, are you sure the Balmera is sending your message? Shiro asks.

Shay focuses harder. Her family stands outside a doorway to the core and uses their hands to instruct the Balmera into crushing the doorway open. Rax and his family enter the core of the Balmera.

Rax said, Shay.

We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels said Rax.

Allura, stand by. We're on our way up said, Shiro.

Scene change to the black lion

Two fighter jets are using tracer beams to raise the Black Lion.  
Paladins, hurry! They're taking off with the Lions said Allura.

Shiro launches her speeder towards the Black Lion, slipping through a hole in its force field to take control and free the Lion from the Galra.

Guys, did everyone make it to the Lions in time? Shiro asks  
Come on, Shiro. Who you think you're dealing with, a bunch of amateurs said Lance.

Do you really want me to answer that? Shiro asks.

No said, Lance.

Let's go said, Shiro.

The Paladins fly their Lions at the large fleet of Galra fighter jets and engage in battle.

Hunk, watch out said Pidge.

Pidge shields the Yellow Lion from laser fire with the Green Lion's back shield.

Got you covered said, Shiro.

Shiro uses the Black Lion's jaw blade to destroy the fighter jets.

Phew! Thanks, guys said Hunk

the Galra warship prepares to fire.

It's charging its ion cannon said, Coran.

Divert all shields to the bow said Allura.

The Castle of Lions focuses its particle barrier to take the brunt of the assault and struggles to survive the blast from the ion cannon.

Paladins, I need you immediately! Five more ticks and we're finished said Allura.

Okay, team, let's form Voltron said, Shiro.

The Paladins form Voltron and slam into the Galra warship, diverting its cannon from the Castle of Lions.

Right now is our chance, Princess said Coran.

Full power on the blasters! Locked onto target. Fire said Allura.

The Castle of Lions blasts the Galra warship through, causing it to explode and destroy all surrounding fighter jets.

Scene changes to Zarkon's ship.

Prorok still kneels before Zarkon in the throne room of the Emperor's Command Ship. A Galra soldier speaks over the intercom.

The Galra fleet and all Sentries on the Balmera have been defeated said A Galra

No! How could this be? Lord Zarkon, I will do all that I can to recapture Voltron for the Galra said, Prorok.

Silence, Prorok. I have plans that you cannot comprehend said Zarkon.

Meanwhile, Voltron lands on the Balmera. The Castle of Lions descends towards the surface.

Mission accomplished said, Keith.

And just in the tick of time. The Castle's defenses are battered and will need to fully recharge said Allura.

The Castle alarms start blaring.

There's an unknown object incoming! It's about to crash into the Balmera said, Coran.

A transport ship carrying the something crashes into the Balmera.

What the heck is that? Lance asks.

Trouble said, Shiro.


	10. Chapter 10: rebirth

i don't own Voltron legendary defender.

On the Balmera, Voltron stands in wait for the monster to awaken from its transport ship.

Oh, no said Pidge.

Please tell me there's not a giant monster in there. Please tell me it's empty! Or full of space candy. One of those two. Either one is fine said Hunk

I don't think it's a piñata, Hunk said Lance.

If it's the same kind of monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it said, Keith.

Hold your ground said, Shiro.

It's not candy said Hunk.

And it's not the same monster said, Lance.

Frantically, Voltron dodges the cannon blasts.

We need to draw its fire away from the Balmera's surface said, Shiro.

We can't hold out said, Lance

My Lion's weakening said Pidge.

If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for said Pidge

Pidge is right said, Keith.

Oh, Pidge is right. I'm the one that said, We can't hold out said Lance.

Lance, watch your footing said Keith.

The Blue Lion trips and Voltron falls over, losing its shield.

The Paladins groan from the fall.

Okay, Team Voltron, disband said, Shiro.

The Lions split apart.

Everyone, evasive maneuvers! It can't shoot us all at once said, Shiro

Okay, it can do that too said, Shiro.

Where does Zarkon get these beasts from? And how do they keep finding us? Asks Allura.

Princess, the particle barrier won't sustain much longer. It's still not at full strength after the blast from the Galra ship said, Coran.

Scene changes to the fight.

Keith, try to draw its fire! I'm coming in from above said, Shiro.

Roger said, Keith.

We need to find its blind spot said, Lance

I don't think this thing has a blind spot. It has a thousand eyes said Pidge.

Hunk is frantically dodging the lasers in the Yellow Lion.

Laser eyes. Laser eyes said Hunk.

What do we do? Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once said Pidge.

I think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out said, Keith.

Scene changes to the bridge

We'll cover you from up here said Allura.

We've lost the spectral generator! Going to reserve! There's a fire in VIN bay three! Suppressors on! Suppressors out! Princess, the ship is being torn apart said, Coran.

We're taking heavy fire up here! We're in trouble said Allura.

Princess, pull back! Get out of its range, now said Shiro.

We will not abandon you said Allura.

You're not abandoning us. We're about to pull back anyway said, Shiro.

We are? Asks Hunk.

We can't hold out. We have to. Lions, to the mine shafts! It's the only place the monster can't get us said, Shiro.

Roger that said Pidge.

Heading into orbit said Allura.

The Paladins fly the Lions into the mine shafts while Castle of Lions flies into space.

What is happening? Asks Rax.

There's a monster up there that Zarkon sent to destroy us said Keith/

A monster? Will Zarkon's savagery never abate? Asks Shay.

Perhaps our people were never meant to be free said, Shay.

Shay, don't give up. Zarkon's power grows with every planet he conquers, but he's weakened by every being that fights back said Hunk

Fight back? Against a monster like that? How? Asks Shay.

I don't know, but we can beat it. Tell her, Keith said Hunk.

Can we? Asks Keith.

Yes, we can! This is our first mission and we're not going to fail. We can beat it. We just need some time to come up with a plan said, Shiro.

See? Told you we can. Thanks, Shiro said Hunk.

The Balmera groans and the planet rumbles.

Do you guys feel that over there? Asks Hunk.

Yeah, we feel it said, Lance.

It's that sound again said Pidge.

What is that? Asks Pidge.

Scene changes to the castleship.

Coran, Allura, are you there? Asks Shiro.

Shiro, we're here said Allura.

The Balmera said, Shiro.

We already know. Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera said, Coran.

Scene change to Pidge.

How does that happen? Asks Pidge.

Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast. The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life said, Coran.

So, what's gonna happen? Asks Hunk.

Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust said, Coran.

How long before its core collapses? Asks Shiro.

Probably a matter of hours. The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness said, Coran.

On the Castle of Lions, Allura. stands at the Bridge.

Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes said Allura.

Shiro and Hunk appear on the Castleship's screen.

Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but how on Earth do you plan on landing the Castle with that monster-thingy on the surface said Hunk.

PIdge appears on the Castleship's screen.

You'll need a distraction said Pidge.

We'll engage the beast in our Lions. With it distracted, Allura and Coran will land the Castle and load all of its citizens said, Shiro.

Or we could load Balmerans into our Lions a few at a time and shuttle them to the ship. No engaging ferocious laser-eye guy. How long would that take? Said Lance.

Days? Weeks? Said Coran.

We only have hours said, Keith.

Look, we don't need to beat this thing. We just need to bait it away from the ship. Provoke and evade said, Shiro.

Okay, here's the thing. I'm worried that we're going to be really, really good at the provoking part, and then like really bad at the evading part. But if-if this is what it takes to save Shay and everyone on the planet, then I'm in said Hunk.

Can you contact the other Balmerans? Asks Keith.

I can, but I know not what they'll say. Leave the planet? Our home? Said Shay.

In the Castle of Lions.

It's the only option. I'm coming down said Allura.

Princess, no! It's too dangerous said Coran.

Someone has to be there to lead these people out said Allura.

You're coming down? That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces said Pidge.

Let me worry about that. You just focus on keeping the creature distracted said Allura.

The Paladins launch their Lions from the mine shafts and attack the creature, who gives chase.

Okay, we've provoked. Time to evade said Hunk.  
Allura is preparing to launch from the Castle of Lions on a drop-sled.

Shiro speaks over their communication channel.

Princess, we've lured the monster away. It's time said, Shiro.

I'll contact you all when I'm on the ground said Allura.

Be careful out there sad Coran.

Allura launches from the Castleship

Lance sees her descent.

is that Allura? Lance asks.

The creature tries to attack Allura.

We gotta protect the Princess said Hunk.

The paladins attack the creature so Allura can get by.

Allura makes into the mine with Shay and her family.

I'm on the ground said Allura.

Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold this thing off said, Shiro.

Allura runs over to Shay and her family.

Shay, I'm going to need your help said Allura.

Princess? Said Shay.

Allura places her hand on the wall.

Have you contacted the other Balmerans? Allura asks.

What is it? What's going on? Allura.

All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the Paladins  
bestowed upon us, but, alas, we cannot take leave of our home said, Shay.

What? Said Allura.

If our great Balmera's life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end said, Shay.

But you'll never survive said Allura.

We contacted the others, and all agree. It's not right that you risk your lives for us. Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and shame upon us said Rax.

It is our wish. The wish of all Balmerans said, Shay.

No. I won't give up on you. I won't give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances said Allura.

But we do not ask this of you. Please said, Shay.

I have heard your words. Now let me speak mine. I want to talk to the Balmerans. Can you get a message to them from me? Said Allura.

There is no need to speak for you. You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words said Shay's Grandmother.

Speak your heart, child. All can hear you said Shay's Grandmother.  
Balmerans, this is Princess Allura. You don't know me, but I am here to help. I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For I come from planet Altea, a planet that has long been destroyed by the Galra. But I refuse to give up. And now, you all have the same choice. You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet. I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera, but I beg you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the Balmera's death by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the Galra said Allura.

Your words have touched our hearts said Shay's grandmother

Thank you said Allura.

No, thank you. You've given us reason to hope again said Shay's grandmother

Everyone, head to the caves just under the surface said Allura.

Scene changes to the bridges of the castleship

Princess, your speech must have worked. The Balmerans are moving toward the surface said, Coran.

Scene changes to Allura.

Coran, we're just beneath the surface. Triangulate my position. This is your landing zone said Allura.

Scene change to Coran.

Yes, Allura. Readying ship. Castle of Lions, coming in! Paladins, how are you holding up? Said Coran.

Scene to the fight

I think we've got him pretty distracted. Are the Balmerans in position? Said Keith.

They're making their way to the top said Allura.

Bring them out! Hurry, now said, Coran.

No said Allura.

It's on the verge of collapsing! We have to go said, Coran.

But the Balmerans said Allura.

They're trapped! What can be done? Time is short said Rax.

Every hit weakens the Balmera. Have you evacuated yet? What's happening? Said Hunk.

The Balmerans are trapped, just keep distracting the beast said, Coran.

Uh, do you want us to distract it by dying? Because that's what's going to happen said Hunk.

Guys, remember when I said we didn't have to beat it? Shiro asks.

Yes, I remember that said Hunk.

Well, we might have to beat it said, Shiro.

Scene change to Allura.

We're lost! All are trapped with no chance for escape said, Shay.

We can't give up said Allura.

But what can be done? Asks Shay.

Shay notices the ground glowing underneath the Castle of Lions.

The Balmera... The ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed. Its essence thrives. But how? Said Shay/

The Castle said Allura.

Not just the Castle, but you as well said Shay's grandmother.

It's true. Your Altean energy combined with the ship's Crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera said, Coran.

It's true. Your Altean energy combined with the ship's Crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera said, Coran.

That's it! Maybe we can perform the ceremony you spoke about. We can save the Balmera said Allura.  
What ceremony? Asks Rax.

In the days of old, when Alteans were given the gift of Crystals from a Balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony. A sacred Altean would re-infuse the Balmera with Quintessence. In this way, we had a symbiotic relationship said, Coran.

The Galra have only been taking. It's time we give back said Allura.

I can connect with the Crystal in the Bridge and use the Castle's power as an amplifier said Allura.

When your father performed the ceremony, it was on a much smaller scale. I beg you. To heal an entire planet, it could take more energy than you possess. You may not... live through it said  
Coran.

I know you're scared for me, Coran, but I must try said Allura.

Scene changes to the fight.

Guys, this isn't working. We'll never take this beast down in our Lions said, Keith.

Well, forming Voltron didn't work, either said Pidge.

Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once said, Lance.

The Yellow Lion displays the keyhole console for Hunk's Bayard.

That's weird. What are you trying to tell me? Said Hunk.

Hunks summons his Bayard.

Guys! Guys, something's happening here! I-I think there is a way to take down all those laser eyes at once said Hunk.

Well, what is it? Asks Pidge.

Do you remember how Voltron formed that sword with Keith's Bayard? I think my Lion's telling me I can do the same thing with my Bayard said Hunk.

Are you sure? Asks Keith.

Let's find out. Form thingy said Hunk.

Hunk inserts his Bayard into the keyhole console; nothing  
happens.

It didn't work Said Hunk.

Because we didn't form Voltron yet said, Shiro.

Oh, right. Yeah, I know said Hunk.

Guys, whatever we're planning, let's hurry up and do it said Pidge.

The creature notices the Castle of Lions and moves in to attack.

We've got to defend the Castle! Everyone, follow me. Form Voltron said, Shiro.

After forming Voltron, the Hunk's Bayard summons a shoulder cannon to counterattack the creature's energy blast.

It's not enough said, Shiro.

We'll have to try something else said Hunk.

Are you guys seeing this? Asks Hunk.

Roger that said, Keith.

Let's see what this thing can do. Engage said, Shiro.

Guys, look said, Shiro.

Princess, are you all right? Asks Shay.

Did it work? Asks Allura.

Yes. The Balmera lives. It thanks you said Rax.

The Paladins leave their Lions and arrive to check on Allura. The  
the creature suddenly reawakens a second time, preparing to attack them.

No said Allura.

The Balmera suddenly courses its Crystals through the Monster, destroying it and encasing its body

No. Way said Hunk.

The Balmera just saved us said, Coran.

Look at the Crystals said Allura.

Oh, who's a good Balmera? You are. Who ate the big monster? You did. Yes, you did. Yes, you did say Hunk.

Dude, what are you doing? Asks Keith.

What? It's alive, and it wuvs my scwatches said Hunk.

Keith facepalms.

Scene change to Hunk and Shay.

Thank you for honoring your vow to return said, Shay.

I should be thanking you. You made me understand what's most important. Zarkon and his Galra Empire are destroying lives. I'm a part of a team that can change that. I know that now said Hunk.

What is that? Asks Shay.

It's the dawn of a new day said Hunk.


	11. Chapter 11: crystal venom

I don't own Voltron legendary defender.

* * *

Scene the detainment room.

Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up. But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners said, Coran.

Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations said, Shiro

Yeah, and then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.' 'Who's there?' 'The avenging fury of Voltron, son said Lance.

Fascinating. So, how exactly does this work? Said Pidge.

As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands said, Coran

When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship said, Lance.

The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane said, Keith.

Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be… said Lance.

Yeah? Said Keth.

Uh... it's less than what I have said, Lance.

Oh, good one, Lance said Hunk.

So this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the Castle of Lions? Asks Pidge.

Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling  
a participant said, Coran.

The memory storage device activates but nothing appears.

Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening? Hunk asks.

Let's give it some time said, Shiro.

The Paladins and Coran wait for a very, very long time with no results.

Well, I can't wait around anymore. I'm gonna to hit the training deck said Keith,

He leaves. More time passes with no results.

Okay, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab. Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra Crystal said Pidge.

She leaves. More time passes with no results.

Time to feed the beast. I'm going to go make some breakfast said Hunk.

Hunk leaves.

Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either. I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra Crystal infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired said, Coran.

I'll stay. Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need said, Shiro.

Okay, well, while you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on.

Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something said, Lance.

He tries to leave.

Oh, hold on there, space juice. You're going to come and help me said Coran.

What? Why? Why me? Lance asks.

Because you're the last one here and because your activity isn't very important said Coran.

Wait, did I say 'chill with a good lemonade'? I meant I gotta do homework said Lance/

No. Too late said, Coran.

Fine... Let us know if anything happens said, Lance.

Shiro? Said Lance.

Y-You got it said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene changes to the kitchen.

Maybe today, we try a little crème goo-lée said Hunk.

The food goo dispenser will not work. Hunk looks inside the tube and clicks the lever.

Goo explodes on his face.

Agh, my eye said Hunk.

The goo dispenser rapidly shoots goo everywhere.

Pidge walks by and sees the chaos.

What is going on in here? Pidge asks.

Hunk is hiding behind a counter.

The goo has me pinned down said Hunk.

Hunk and Pidge hide behind the counter together.

Pidge pulls out plates and hands one to Hunk.

Okay, we're going to have to flank the goo to shut it down said Pidge.

Okay, wait. Wait! It's been a pleasure cooking with you said Hunk.

Hunk salutes Pidge.

Go said Hunk.

Hunk and Pidge rush the goo dispenser from either side using plates as shields.

Pidge pins the goo dispenser tube down while HUNK ties the tube in a knot, stopping it and making it overflow.

Pidge pins the goo dispenser tube down while HUNK ties the tube in a knot, stopping it and making it overflow.

Probably a malfunction? Said Pidge.

Yeah, yeah... Guess the kitchen system needs to be rebooted, too said Hunk

Leave it for Coran? Pidge asks.

Hunk nods.

Both leave the kitchen a mess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber with Coran.

Ugh... Since when did 'you sleep in it, you clean it' become a Voltron rule? Also, how is it these pods have the ability to heal a human from near death, but don't have the ability to clean themselves? Said, Lance

Oh, self-cleaning pods. Now, that's a good one! You know, this kind of reminds me of my time as a young cadet. I had just enlisted in the Altean space squad, aeronautics sub-tech nano-weaponry unit, and I was sent off to boot camp. Our sergeant had us cleaning cryo-pods day and night. I got so good at it, I earned my first set of stripes said, Coran.

Coran continues talking as Lance gets trapped in a pod

Oh—Coran! Hey! Hey! H-Hey said, Lance.

Oh, those were the days. Anyway, you keep up the good work and maybe someday you'll earn some cleaning stripes, too said, Coran

Lance? Lance! Ah, Paladins said Coran.

* * *

Keith is in the training deck fighting the Gladiator Robot. He destroys it.

Start training level three said, Keith.

A new Gladiator robot dispenses from the ceiling and Keith battles it. The fight is too tense.

End training sequence said, Keith.

The system does not respond The Gladiator robot turns rogue and rushes Keith.

End training sequence! End training sequence now said, Keith.

Keith is knocked aside by the Gladiator robot and loses his Bayard. He dodges the robot's attacks to recover his Bayard and flee into the hallway for safety. The Gladiator robot forces its way into the hall to follow Keith.

* * *

Shiro remains unaware of the chaos as he stands before Sendak's pod in the detainment room.

I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers. Give them to me said, Shiro

Nothing happens.

Shiro slams her fist on Sendak's pod.

You're a broken soldier! You can't hold out forever said, Shiro.

So, you can hear me said, Shiro.

Coran is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber. He yells when he sees Lance trapped in the next pod he intends to clean.

Coran releases Lance from the pod.

Lance is stiff with cold.

Ah, ah... This pod just shut on me and locked me in, while you were rambling on about boot camp said, Lance.

You sure you didn't just trip and fall in? No judgment. It happens. Besides, why would the pod automatically lock and start the cryogenic freezing process? Said Coran.

To kill me said, Lance.

Don't get your boots in a bunch. My guess is they're malfunctioning said, Coran.

Okay, I'm gonna float this out there. I think this Castle is haunted said, Lance.

The ship might seem like a fantastical, magical creature to you, but it's really just a big embodiment of advanced supernatural technology that cannot be explained by science alone said, Coran.

Well, that does make it seem a bit haunted, doesn't it? Ah, but it's not. Trust me, nothing out of the ordinary is happening here said, Coran.

I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay said, Lance

* * *

Lance has left the sleep chamber and is walking through the Castleship's halls. The lights in front of him begin turning off, terrifying him.

Okay, okay... Oh... Ah said, Lance.

Coran, is that you? Okay, stop messing with me, guys. This isn't funny said Lance.

Help! Help said, Coran.

Hello? Coran? Lance asks.

Help! Somebody said, Coran.

I'm trapped in the airlock said, Coran.

I'm coming said, Lance.

Lance. enters the airlock and sees no one. The door closes behind him.

Huh? Okay, ha-ha. Good joke. You guys got me. Nice said, Lance.

Computer: Airlock opening in 30 ticks.

Okay, the joke's over! You got me said, Lance

Computer:29, 28, 27..."

Lance bangs on the airlock door.

Guys? Guys! Eugh! Help! Said Lance.

No one is around to hear Lance.

* * *

Shiro is in the detainment room interrogating Sendak, who is still asleep in his pod.

What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army? Where did you find the Red Lion? What is Zarkon's greatest weakness? Asks Shiro.

Shiro hears Sendak's voice, becoming startled.

What makes you think you can possibly defeat him? Asks Sendak.

You are nothing but Zarkon's whore said, Sendak.

Sendak's mouth is not moving and he remains asleep.

If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike? Asks Shiro.

Why strike at all when you can join him? Asks Sendak.

* * *

Scene changes to green lion's hanger.

I bet if we can modulate the dynamics of this crystal, we'll be able to reverse engineer a lot of Galra tech. Don't you think, Hunk?

Hunk, are you paying attention? Said Pidge.

What? No, I'm sorry. That whole food goo ambush really set me on edge, Pidge. If we can't trust food, we are lost as a culture said Hunk.

Relax. I'm sure the Castle's just glitchy said Pidge.

It's 10,000 years old said Pidge.

Yeah, it does seem like the ship is not currently trying to kill us said Hunk.

Okay, so, all the sensors are on the crystal. Hit the switch said Pidge.

Hunk, did you accidentally hit the anti-gravity switch? Asks Pidge.

Uh, no. There's no anti-gravity switch. Uh, is there? Said Hunk/

Curse my short arms said Pidge.

Oh, I hate those little things! All right, forget it, Pidge. I'm going to swim toward you. Just hang on said Hunk.

That's it. I'm all out of moves Oh, I'm hungry again. I hope some food goo comes oozing out of these walls said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change to the Airlock.

COMPUTER: twelve, eleven, ten... nine, eight, seven.

Keith said, Lance.

COMPUTER: six, five

What are you doing in there? Keith asks.

I need help! Because if you don't get me out of here right now, I'm going to be sucked out into space said, Lance.

COMPUTER: Doors opening.

I'm getting sucked out into space said, Lance.

Keith! Keith, come on! Said Lance.

What were you doing out there? Keith asks.

Who was that guy? Lance asks.

He was trying to kill me said, Keith.

Well, is he the Castle? Because that's who's trying to kill me said, Lance.

* * *

Scene change to green lions hanger.

Wait. Wait, wait. I have an idea. Grab on said Pidge.

Yeah! We did it! Now, what? Said Hunk.

Now, kick me as hard as you can say Pidge.

What? No, we're friends said Hunk.

No, no. Kick me so I can fly across the room and get to the control panel said Pidge.

Oh... oh, oh! No, no, no said Pidge.

How can you guys be taking a nap while this castle is trying to kill us? Lance asks.

Taking a nap? We've been floating around in Zero-G! You know how scary that is? Said Hunk.

That's not scary! That's fun! I was almost ejected into space said, Lance.

I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can imagine! The stuff of nightmares! It'll haunt me to my grave said Hunk.

Well, I had a robot trying to kill me said, Keith.

I don't care what you say, Coran. This castle has gone apples and bananas said, Lance.

Perhaps the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worse than we thought said, Coran.

Well, let's get rid of it said Hunk.

It's too late. When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system said, Coran.

Sendak? Wait. Has anyone seen Shiro? Asks Pidge.

* * *

Scene changes to the detainment room.

We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire said, Sendak.

No! I'm not like you said, Shiro.

You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand said, Sendak.

That's not me said, Shiro.

It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You'll never beat Zarkon. He's already defeated you said Sendak.

I'm not listening to you said, Shiro.

Do you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin? Sendak asks.

Stop it said, Shiro.

Then the others come into the room.

Shiro, are you okay? Pidge asks.

Where's Sendak? Keith asks.

I... I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice. He... He can't be trusted on this ship said, Shiro.

He was messing with Shiro's head said Lyra.

It's the ship! I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then, in an airlock. Keith got attacked by a robot, and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food. It's been a weird morning said, Lance.

What? How is that possible? Coran asks.

What is it? Keith asks.

The ship is starting a wormhole jump said, Coran.

* * *

Scene changes to the bridge.

Allura, what's going on? Shiro asks.

Stay away from my daughter said Alfor.

Uh said Hunk.

Allura, wake up said, Shiro.

The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence. It's taking over said Coran.

We're headed straight for a star and it's about to explode said Pidge.

Father, I can see Altea said Allura.

Allura! Allura, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real said, Coran.

The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all said Allura.

Allura, please! You've got to listen to me said, Coran.

Is this real? Allura asks.

Of course, it is real, Daughter. That flower you're touching is real said Alfor.

But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries? Coran asks.

Huh? said Allura.

That's not Altea said Allura.

When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system. Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here said Pidge.

Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish said Allura.

I know. That is my intention said Alfor.

What? Why? Allura asks.

Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years said Alfor

But we must continue to fight said Allura.

Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people said Alfor.

Father, please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen said Allura.

Allura, my A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source said Alfor.

We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that? Said Alfor.

I remember. I'll see you soon, Father. I've got to get into the A.I. chamber to disconnect my father's power source manually said Alfor.

But that means losing King Alfor forever said, Coran.

Paladins, get to your Lions! I need you to slow the Castle's descent into the star said Allura.

I can try to override the system to open the hangars said, Coran.

Paladins, get to your hangars. We're getting out of here said Allura.

I'm so sorry about your father, Princess said Shiro.

We all are said Hunk.

Thank you. But that was not my father. The real King Alfor was a great man and a great father. He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron said Allura.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Voltron legendary defender.

* * *

Somewhere inside Sendak's memories, we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon said Allura.

I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories said, Coran.

I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon said Allura.

Once we learn all his weaknesses, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight. Winner gets the universe said, Lance.

Anything good yet, Pidge? Shiro asks.

We were only able to salvage bits and pieces said Pidge

We need something to work with. Right now, we don't even have a decent map of the empire said, Keith.

Who needs a map? After 10,000 years of conquering, I could probably fire my bayard at any random point in space and hit a Galra ship said, Lance.

If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run, then we could start to free planets one by one said, Shiro.

Boring. I want the big kaboom said, Shiro.

Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years. We're not going to tear it down overnight with five inexperienced pilots and one support ship. Hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake said, Shiro.

Okay, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus. Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a Universal Station said Pidge.

Universal Station? Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe? Hunk asks.

Well, we are translating it from Galra, so it could also be "Galactic Hub said Pidge.

Or Space Base said, Lance.

What? Said Lance.

I'm pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now said, Coran.

So, where is it? Lance asks.

I don't know. Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates said, Coran.

Maybe he remembered it wrong said, Keith.

Or maybe we just stumbled across a top-secret base in Sendak's  
memories said Pidge.

Only one way to find out. Let's go take a look said Allura.

We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed said Allura.

There it is said, Shiro.

It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners said, Coran

So, you can only see it if you really know where to look said Pidge.

This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire said, Shiro.

If this is some big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden? Pidge asks.

There must be more to this than we're seeing said, Shiro.

Then, we'd better go down to take a look. We'll need to enter here: the central control building said Allura.

I'm sorry, Princess, did you say we? Keith asks

I'm going with you. I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you said Allura.

Princess, I'd rather you stay here said Coran.

I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that? Said Allura.

Uh said, Coran.

Fine. Suit up said, Shiro.

We'll go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected. Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us. Thanks to Pidge's modifications to the Green Lion, we'll have 30 seconds of cloaking said, Shiro.

I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation burst. That should buy you a minute or so, while they assume it's cosmic interference. But, after that, it's up to you to be out of sight said, Coran.

* * *

Psst! Hey said, Shiro

How's it look out there? Shiro asks.

All clear said, Keith.

This shouldn't take too long said Hunk.

We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes said Pidge.

Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately. Hunk had a great idea about how to do it said Pidge.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr. York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets? Said Hunk.

Boring said, Lance.

Right, yeah, totally, it was boring. Anyway, the joke goes said Hunk.

Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but I think we got company said, Keith.

Think we should get out of here? Keith asks.

We just need a few more seconds said Pidge.

Stay low. We need this intel said, Shiro.

Get down said Keith.

He's still looking. I think he's waiting for a signal or something said Lance.

I got it said Hunk.

Whew said Hunk.

Nice job, Hunk said Lance.

Thanks said Hunk.

Okay, download complete said Pidge.

What's it say? Nothing. This place doesn't have any useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out said, Keith.

Well, I guess this mission was a bust said, Lance.

Let's get back to the Castle said, Shiro.

Hold on. Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed? Allura asks.

Um, it's scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off to Central Command said Pidge.

That's where they have the information we need, and I'm going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us said Allura.

What? No way said, Lance.

How are you going to get in? Keith asks.

I'm going to walk right through the front said Allura.

How the heck did you do that? Hunk asks.

The Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations. It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history said Allura.

So, can you turn into, like, a balloon? Lance asks.

How many different colors can you be at once? Pidge asks.

Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants? Hunk asks.

Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants? Hunk asks.

No, just one at a time, and I will need a change of costume. I can use his uniform as a disguise said Allura.

I can't let you go in there alone said, Shiro.

Excuse me? I do not need your permission said Allura.

It's too dangerous. I'm going in with you said, Shiro.

You will stick out like a Shoferiak's nose said Allura.

You're going to need that nose, Princess. Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. It's the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel. I can monitor the download remotely from here said Pidge.

Fine, you can come said Allura.

Uh, you guys better hurry up if you want to get on and off before the ship leaves for Zarkon central said Hunk.

How are you going to get Shiro on board? Keith asks

* * *

Halt said a galra sentry.

Move along said the Galra sentry.

They're in said, Lance.

What do you think they have in all those giant containers? Keith asks.

Well, I suspect that its sporks said Hunk.

What? This is an advanced race we're talking about here. Surely, they've learned that it's foolish to have forks and spoons when one tool will efficiently do the job said Hunk.

Maybe this guy will tell us. What is coming in and out of this station said Pidge.

How about we just lay low and you don't blow our cover? Said Lance.

Keith, think about what you're doing. Don't walk through that door said, Lance.

I think I told him said, Lance.

You are a paragon of leadership, Lance said Pidge.

* * *

Scene changes to the galra ship.

Shiro has a flashback.

Shiro, are you all right? Allura asks.

I just remembered how I escaped from the Galra ship. Listen, most of the ship's personnel are sentries said, Shiro.

So? Allura.

When I was a prisoner, I timed their pattern said, Shiro.

Do you remember it? Allura asks.

Let's find out said, Shiro.

On the Ship

Shiro uses her arm to beat Galra sentries.

We only have a few minutes before the next patrol comes by. Watch the door said, Shiro.

Got it said Allura.

Okay, Pidge, start the download said, Shiro.

Generating access code said Pidge.

We're in said Pidge.

Pidge, I think there's a problem said, Shiro.

Sit tight. I'm trying to work around this said Pidge.

COMPUTER: Scanning for information

Pidge? Said, Shiro.

I'm on it, I'm on it says Pidge.

What's going on here? Who are you? A Galra sentry asks.

It's about time you got here. Where is the rest of your squad? Said Allura.

Uh, what squad? The Galra asks.

Hurry up, Pidge said Shiro.

Almost there said Pidge.

The squad that is to escort me and my associate to our ship said Allura.

Who's back there? What's going on? The Galra asks/

We are part of Zarkon's high command. Our work must not be disturbed said Allura.

Where's Chief Information Officer Plytox? The galra asks.

Uh, he's in there. Say hello, Plyrox said Allura.

Uh...Uh... It's Plytox said, Shiro.

Oh, sorry. See? Said Allura.

Oh. Vrepit sa, sir! I get his name wrong all the time, too said the galra.

Whew said Allura.

Um said the Galra.

Huh? Said Allura.

Do you think I could get assigned to Zarkon's unit? Nothing happens on this ship said the galra.

Oh, well, I don't know. What's your bloodthirstiness on a scale of one to five? One being "No, thanks, I'm full," and five being Unquenchable said Allura.

Hmm... If I'm being honest, about a three said the Galra.

We can work on that said Allura.

Alarm blares.

Computer: Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected. Remain where you are. Security alerted."

Uh, help! Intruders said the Galra.

I think we're in trouble said, Shiro.

You think? Said Allura.

What? Said Allura.

Galra Drones walk towards them.

Let's go said, Shiro.

Galra drones attack, Allura fires the weapon the wrong way, hitting a patrol behind them.

What? Asks Allura,

I thought you said you'd traveled around the galaxy. I mean, you fly a spaceship. How could you possibly not know how to hold this correctly? Said, Shiro.

I'm tense! This is a tense situation said Allura.

Secure hatches. All personnel take positions for departure said A galra.

The escape pods are up here said, Shiro.

male voice: Formulating navigation. All crew assume secure hyper-speed positions."

Hurry! We can't leave once the ship goes into hyper-speed said Allura.

It's taking off! Get in the pod said Allura.

I'm not leaving you! Said, Shiro.

Allura throws her - one-handed into the pod. The Galra drones break through the door and capture her. The ship jumps into hyperspace.

Shiro arrives on the Green Lion to confused looks.

Where's Allura? Asks Keith.

Shiro? Asks Lance.

She sacrificed herself to save me said, Shiro.

She knew if I was captured I would be brought straight to Zarkon saud Shiro

So, she's still on that ship? Asks Pidge.

The ship that's headed to Zarkon's Central Command? Asks Hunk.

The place that's way too dangerous for us to attack? Asks Keith.

It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We can't let Zarkon get Allura said, Shiro

But you said going there would be a huge mistake. you said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do said Hunk.

Plus you risk being captured yourself said, Keith.

I know, but now we don't have a choice said, Shiro.


	13. Chapter 13: the black paladin

I don't own Voltron.

* * *

Pidge, scan the download from the ship. Find out where Zarkon's central command is said, Shiro.

On it said Pidge.

What happened? Where's Allura? Coran asks.

They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me and the information. I didn't have a choice said, Shiro.

How is that possible? Coran asks.

Coran, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, but we can't focus on what went wrong. We've got to figure out how to make it right.

Pidge, anything? Said, Shiro.

Guys, look at this said Pidge.

Look at the size of it said Coran,

I think we should go in right away. Every minute we waste gives Zarkon time to prepare for us said Pidge.

I agree. We form Voltron, fly in, fly out, dust off our hands, and walk away said Lance.

Um, do you guys not remember the Balmera? Hunk asks.

We could barely take out one fleet. But this... a base this size could hold a thousand fleets said Hunk.

Or maybe we shouldn't go on this mission at all. Think about it. We'll be delivering the universe's only hope to the universe's biggest enemy said, Keith.

Keith, that's cold, even for you. What if it was one of us? What if it was me? You wouldn't leave me, would you? Would you? Said Hunk.

I'm not saying I like the idea. I'm just thinking like a paladin said, Keith.

No, you're thinking of yourself because you're too scared to do what's right said, Lance.

Okay, we're all upset because we lost Allura said Pidge.

No, Shiro lost Allura said, Coran.

Okay, okay! This isn't helping. We can't just sit here and bicker like this said Hunk.

Let's focus. How are we going to get Allura? Said, Shiro.

* * *

In the Galra Empire.

Come with me said, Haggar

* * *

Returning back to the Paladins.

Anything? Shiro asks

There's just no way in. They'll have us tracked from every direction said, Lance.

There's gotta be something. Keep looking said, Shiro.

I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm sorry I let her slip away said, Shiro.

I know it's not your fault. It's just... I've already lost so much. I can't lose Allura, too said, Coran.

We'll find a way to get her back. If there was just a way to get close to Zarkon's ship unseen said, Shiro.

Wait a tick. I think I've got a way said, Coran.

* * *

Princess Allura said Zarkon.

You monster! You destroyed Altea said Allura.

Voltron is going to put an end to your empire said Allura.

No, it will only make me more powerful. Your father knew that as well as I. That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago. But now, your new paladins will come for you, and they will deliver Voltron to me, and, with it, the key to unimaginable power and i'll have my concubine back said Zarkon.

* * *

Scene changes to the castle.

Everyone, eyes front. We've got a plan to get Allura. We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected said Shiro.

I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole said Pidge.

It's true that Allura powers the Castle's ability to travel through wormholes. However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to make one jump. We'll hide the Castle here, inside one of these giant gas planets in Zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden said Coran.

From there, we'll use the Castle to scan for Allura on Zarkon's ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him said, Shiro.

There's only one hiccup. We have enough energy to wormhole in, but, without Allura, we won't have enough energy to wormhole out said, Coran.

It doesn't matter. We're not leaving without her said, Shiro.

* * *

Sire, allow me to send my fleet to protect the command system. I will stop Voltron before it can get close said, Prorok.

You will do no such thing, Prorok. We will allow them inside our perimeter said Zarkon.

Once in, they won't get out said, Haggar.

Ready all fleets. On this day, the paladins will be destroyed, and I will have Voltron said Zarkon.

* * *

We're here said, Shiro.

I'm detecting Allura's energy signature. From this distance, the signal's pretty weak, but she's somewhere in Zarkon's main ship said Coran,

Gives us a starting point said, Keith.

Once we get closer, we'll be able to narrow down the location where the Princess is being held said, Coran.

Okay, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We'll smash our way into Zarkon's ship and grab the Princess. Before they know what hit them, we'll have the Princess and be on our way said, Shiro.

* * *

Emperor, we're detecting Voltron within our perimeter said, Prorok.

Engage the solar barrier immediately. Attack said Zarkon.

Yes, Emperor said Prorok.

Thace, scramble the fighters said, Prorok.

Yes, Commander said Thace.

Haggar, it is time said Zarkon.

* * *

Scene to Voltron.

What is that? Hunk asks.

I don't know, but I hope once we get the Princess, we can find a way out of here said Pidge.

They're going to fire said Pidge.

Form sword said, Shiro.

More trouble, straight ahead said Lance.

Form shoulder cannon said, Shiro.

There's Zarkon's ship said, Shiro.

What's going on? Hunks asks.

We lost the sword! Something's malfunctioning said, Keith.

What's happening? Coran asks.

Somebody do something! Voltron's frozen up said, Lance.

Shiro said, Keith.

I can't hold it said, Shiro.

You're a fool to bring Voltron here said Zarkon.

What just happened there? Something tore us apart said Hunk.

I don't know, but we've got bigger problems right now. Look said, Lance.

Why do I get the feeling these guys knew we were coming? Said Keith.

Ah, There's no end to these guys said Hunk.

Coran attack! I've waited ten thousand years for this said Coran.

Shiro, are you okay? Asks Keith.

Something is overriding the controls! My Lion is not responding said, Shiro.

Shiro's in trouble! I'm going in said, Keith.

You cannot fight it. Your connection is weak and you are mine thought Zarkon.

What do we do now, guys? Our plan isn't really working out as... well, planned said Hunk.

I'm going for the Black Lion. You guys get the Princess, now said Shiro.

I've identified Allura's exact location. Uploading the coordinates to you, now. In the meantime, I'll provide covering fire from out here, all alone, against an entire fleet. So, yeah, do you mind hurrying? Said Coran.

My jetpack's damaged. I'll need to go through the ship said, Shiro.

You guys get the Princess without me said, Keith.

What? We've got to stick together! What are you doing? Said Hunk.

Whatever I can, says Keith.

Whoa! Who is that? Said Keith.

It's Zarkon! Keith, get out of there, now! Zarkon's too powerful said Coran.

This is my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire! I have to take it said, Keith.

Keith, don't say Coran.

You may have a Lion, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands said Zarkon.

You cannot stop me. The Black Lion will finally be returned to its original paladin said Zarkon.

* * *

Scene changes to Shiro.

So, Champion returns said Haggar.

You said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change to fight outside.

This is it! The Princess is in this part of the ship said Hunk.

How do we get in? Asks Lance.

Maybe I can try hacking one of their cargo bays said Pidge.

We don't have time for that said Hunk.

Do you have a better idea? Asks Pidge.

Actually, yes, I do say Hunk.

* * *

Scene change

Huh? Said Allura.

Sir, the hull's been breached. It's one of the Lions said Thace.

Focus fighters on that quadrant said, Prorok.

Looks like we've got to cover Hunk's butt said, Lance.

We're going to get you out of here said Hunk.

What are you doing here? Tell me you didn't bring Voltron straight to Zarkon's central command! Where's the Black Lion? Said Allura.

We have to save Shiro said Allura.

Hunk, did you get the Princess? Asks Keith.

I got her, but there's a change of plans said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change to Shiro.

I made you strong and this is how you repay me? Asks Haggar.

You could have been our greatest weapon said, Haggar.

Haggar turns into Shiro.

Now, I will destroy you said, Haggar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith continues his battle with Zarkon.

Keith, get out of there said, Coran.

Alarms blare.

Keith, do you copy? You don't know what you're dealing with! He's too powerful! Listen to me, it's imperative that you don't engage the said Coran.

No said, Keith.

Keith activates plasma cannon that throws off Zarkon's balance.

Whoa said, Keith.

You fight like a Galra soldier. But not for long said Zarkon.

Zarkon goes for ending Keith.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haggar tries to destroy Shiro for once and for all.

And now, Champion, your time is over said, Haggar.

Which one's the real one? Asks Hunk.

Hunk, there! Fire! Said Allura.

We've got to get out of here said Allura.

Where's the scary lady? Asks Hunk.

Hunk said Allura.

Oh, right said Hunk.

* * *

Scene to Keith.

Come on! Come on said Keith.

Black Lion swoops in and carries the Red Lion to the Castle.

I got you, buddy said Shiro.

All right, Paladins, time to get out of here said Allura.

Hello? What's going on? I don't see a wormhole said Hunk

The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one said, Coran.

They have us completely surrounded said, Coran.

What just happened? Asks Pidge.

Who cares? Wormhole said Hunk.

Coran, what's happening? Asks Shiro.

The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down said Coran.

What does that mean? Asks Lance.

It means we have no control over where we're headed Said Coran.

Everyone screams and groan while being scattered apart from one another.


End file.
